Star-Crossed
by LoveMeBrittana
Summary: Brittany Pierce and her family are new to Lima, and the girl has always been quiet and kept to herself. Badass, Santana Lopez is also new to the school. The two are completely different people but manage to find a friend in each other, maybe something more. Brittany POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. So, I've been working on this story for a while and thought it was time to maybe post it and see what you all thought about it. If I should keep going. So be gentle please, haha. And I don't know if this needs a warning, but there is some hurtful name calling. Though this is an M rated story, you should kinda expect it right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**-LMB**

* * *

><p><strong>September, 2014<strong>:

You're sitting in the girl's locker room, changing your runners for simple grey Keds, as the girls around you laugh and talk with each other while changing. You just finished your last class for today and were more than thankful the day was over and you got to go home.

You let your shoe slip of the bench and onto the ground as you pull the ponytail you keep around your wrist off, and began tying your hair in a nice high ponytail. You glance around at the rest of the girls now gathering their things to leave, and follow suit, putting your gym clothing back in your locker before closing it and grabbing your backpack.

You smile faintly at the small keychain, holding a picture of your family in the frame. The picture was taken last year on your birthday. Your father, mother, 12 year old brother Nolan, and 6 year old sister Vanessa, stood in front of your lake cabin.

You chuckle faintly at how Nolan was rolling his eyes with a smile in the picture, and pull the straps over your arms as you get up and walk out of the locker room.

You walk through the halls, stepping to the side or stopping as the other students ran around, wanting to get home after the first day of the school year.

You keep your head low as you maneuver your way out of the school, and hold tightly on the straps of your backpack as you jog down the steps of your new high school.

Your family moved to Ohio only two weeks ago from Toronto, Ontario in Canada. It was an easy move. You had lived in Canada for your 17 years but your parents moved from New York. God only knows why they left that place to go to Canada, but nevertheless it was your home. Where you were comfortable and had friends who you've known since kindergarten.

Two weeks wouldn't seem like enough time to explore small town Lima, but seeing as the town was basically nothing, you managed to get around and explore pretty easily. The third day you were here, after spending the first two in your room drawing, you took your bike and rode it all over. You went through bike trails, up grassy hills, down through abandoned looking streets and it was relaxing; not to mention it gave you some ideas to draw.

You tighten your hold on your backpack and look up from the sidewalk, sighing when you come to your house. To anyone else living here, they'd probably be thrilled. The place was actually quite large and beautiful. It was traditional Victorian yet the exterior coloring made it look more modern than it was. You did agree that it was pretty when your mother asked you weeks ago when you first saw it, but it wasn't home.

You unlock the door using the keypad and step inside.

"Hi, sweetie." Anne Pierce greets with a warm smile. You offer a small one in return to your mother and wave at your sister on your way upstairs. "Brittany, how was your first day." You stop halfway up and look over your shoulder before shrugging.

"Fine." You reply and your mother's shoulders drop as she gives you a sad smile. "Where's Nolan?"

"Your father took him to sign up for baseball. Do you want me to make you a snack?"

"No thanks." You shake your head, taking another step up the stairs. "I think I'm going to take my bike out for a bit." You tell her and then go up to your room. You push the door open and empty your backpack on your bed, shaking it upside down to get all your papers out. You go to your window seat and open the top, looking through the board games and books to find your notebook.

A smile comes across your face when you touch the thick notebook, and your wrap your fingers around it to pull it out carefully. Your blue eyes run over the front of the book as you slowly close the top of the window seat, and you smile a little wider.

You always loved drawing because it was your escape. It was your way to express things without people calling you dumb or stupid because it was harder to explain yourself with words.

"I need a new book…" you mumble to yourself and get off your knees, running to your closet. You open it and sit on your knees in front of a small chest with a pad lock. You had to lock it or else someone could look through your work and they just wouldn't be the same. You pull on the lock after scrolling in the correct code and unhook it, putting it down beside you.

The chest held over 20 notebooks, all different colors, designs, and sizes. They were all numbered with the dates they had been used, and placed in order. You slip the most recent notebook, blue with bubbles on the cover, to the bottom of the pile after using a sharpie to write the dates of the first and last entry on the cover, and then grab the next book.

You hold your lip between your teeth at the cover, a simple plain white notebook, and pout.

"Boring." You huff and uncap the sharpie again, drawing a big happy face in the middle of the cover before putting cat ears. You nod in acceptance and then toss the sharpie in the chest before locking it and going back to your bed. You put the notebook inside and then grab your pencil kit, and a couple weird dollars in case you wanted to grab something to snack on from a store.

You scrunch your nose at the paper money. It was old looking and each bill looked the exact same, not like Canadian bills. You shook your head knowing you were being ridiculous to judge money, and zip up your bag after folding a thin zip up sweater and putting it inside. You grab the bag and pull it on before heading down the stairs and saying goodbye to your mom and sister.

* * *

><p>"Sorry…" you apologize when you almost bike into a group of girls. They roll their eyes at you and you keep your head down until they pass before looking up and starting to peddle again. You turn a corner and look left and right before biking across the street and up onto the grass on the other side. You bike between hydro poles and speed up when you come to the ditch you visited days ago. Your butt lifts off the seat and you pull up on the handle bars, forcing your bike to come up and land on the other side of the 2 foot ditch.<p>

You chuckle and slow down to regular riding pace, smiling when you see your destination. An old park sits in the middle of a large field, empty. You ride your bike towards the structure and furrow your brows as you get closer.

Someone else is here.

You stop riding and slowly get off your bike before putting it on the ground with your backpack and hesitantly walk over to where you hear faint…humming? You walk slowly, one foot in front of the other as you go to the swings across from the tunnel in the structure. You reach and grab onto the chains holding the swing to the top bar and pause when you see the person.

Your lips twitch at the corners and you smile faintly as the Latina keeps her eyes closed, humming a song as she taps the beat on her bare thighs. She was still in her clothing you saw her in at school; ripped, black jean shorts, black combat boots, a long white tank top and a black leather jackets. Your feet move against the pebbles on the ground and you sit on the swing, watching the girl as you move the swing back and forth a little.

The girl keeps humming softly and you can tell she would be an amazing singer. She stops patting her thighs and reaches into her jacket pocket as she now taps the beat with her boots against the side of the tunnel. You frown when she pulls out a box of cigarettes and brings one to her lips as she pulls out a lighter. She lights it quickly and puts the lighter away, sucking in before bringing the cigarette from her lips and blowing out through parted lips.

You watch her for a couple more seconds, knowing full well you'd probably look like a stalker, before stopping the swing from moving when the girl opens her eyes and blows out another puff of smoke. You hold your breath, hoping her eyes will close so you can get out of here without her seeing you, and wet your lips. The girls eyebrows furrow and you tilt your head to the side before widening your eyes as she slowly turns to you. Your eyes lock and you gasp, feeling the same erratic pace change in your heart as you did when you two first made eye contact at school.

**Flashback**…

_"Watch it, Blondie!" _

_"Sorry…" you mumble in panic as the taller boy glares down at you. He shakes his head and lets out a dry chuckle. _

_"Maybe you should've stayed in Canada, eh, idiot." He spits and you flinch as you pick up your books from the ground after being bumped into. The boy watches you with a smirk and you shrink under his uncomfortable gaze. Students around you all begin to laugh and point as you swallow to hold back the tears you feel forming in your eyes. Your first day at a new stupid school and your already a target. _

_"Hey, I'm talking to you!" you flinch and look up at the boy. "Well, maybe you should go back to your winter wonderland huh." He laughs mockingly and you glance around at the people watching in amusement. You see no faces of concern or sympathy and that's when your bottom lip starts to tremble. "Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry…" he chuckles with a smirk. "So is it true you all live in igloos and shit?"_

_"N-no…I've never even…"_

_"Did I ask you to talk?"_

_"Y-you just a-asked if it w-was true…" you mumble out nervously and the boy rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. _

_"Again, huh. You must be even more stupid than I thought."_

_"Why don't you shut the fuck up you asshole." You both widen your eyes and look behind you. A short, tan girl with dark raven hair stands behind you with her arms crossed, glaring at the boy, and she's beautiful. _

_"What are you two _friends_?" he chuckles and you slowly stand up. "Oh, I get it; you're a couple of dykes, huh?" _

_Then it happens. The girl grabs the boy by the collar of his letterman jacket and slams him against the row of lockers, as he stares at her in fear. _

_"I'm no dyke, you dick-less cockroach." She hisses at him and you stare at her in shock of her actions. "Don't you think picking on a random girl is a little sad? I'm guessing seeing because you're wearing this ugly ass jacket that your one of the popular pricks, but that doesn't mean I won't crack your nuts. Maybe if you put a little more effort into your life you wouldn't be trying to make everyone else's hell just because you know you're going to end up a pathetic Lima loser while everyone else, probably even Blondie here, is going to make it out of this crap town." _

_"I…"_

_"Did I ask you to talk?" she mocks him and he shakes his head as you watch in awe. She glances to the side when the bell rings and people start running to class. "Apologize." She says simply and both you and the boy widen your eyes at her. _

_"Wh-wha…"_

_"Are you deaf? I said apologize."_

_"S-sorry." He mumbles and the girl chuckles at him as she shakes her head. _

_"Like you mean it, moron."_

_"I'm sorry for everything, okay!" he says to you and you nod before he looks back to whoever this girl is. _

_"Good, now get out of here." She says and lets go of the boy. He moves away from her but she grabs him and make him look at her. "Oh and also…I have razor blades hidden in my hair, so if I ever catch you being a little bitch again I won't hesitate. Nod if you understand." The boy nods quickly and the girl lets him scurry off before grabbing her bag from the ground and walking away. _

_"Wait!" you call out and she looks back at you. You feel your heart flip when your eyes lock and you smile at the girl. She arches a brow at you expectantly and you open your mouth in realization. "Thank you."_

_She nods faintly and you watch her as she turns and walks away to class._

**End of flashback**…

"Is there a reason you're staring me like a creeper?"

You snap out of your thoughts and shake your head as you wet your lips. The girl looks at you carefully, now standing a few feet in front of you with her arms crossed, and you give her a faint smile.

"Thanks again for…"

"Whatever, it's nothing." She says and drops her cigarette, stepping on it and twisting her boot. "The hall was packed because everyone was watching the guy be a dick to you and I didn't have the time nor the patience for that."

"Oh…well still." You nod slowly and hold your hand out to the girl. "I'm Brittany Pierce." She looks at your hand and grabs another cigarette from her pocket before lighting it, not bothering to shake your hand. You drop it into your lap and watch her inhale the smoke. "You shouldn't smoke. My dad says it's easier for children and teens to get addicted than adults."

"Thanks for the info, Doctor. Too bad I never asked for it." She rolls her eyes and starts walking over to the monkey bars.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" you ask and she shakes her head, holding the cigarette between her lips as she pulls herself up with ease onto the top of the bars and lays across them. She brings her hands to her lips and takes the cigarette, hanging her arm over the bar after. "Well will you at lease tell me if you're new here too?"

"My parents dragged me from Brooklyn." She says and you smile as you get off the swing and walk over to her. "I don't have a damn clue why we moved to this hick town instead." She scoffs and takes another drag of the cigarette as you move to the end and step up twice so your arms are resting against the top by the girls head.

"Yeah, my family moved from Ontario like two weeks ago." You tell her and she blows a circle of smoke above her. "Isn't that gross?"

"What?" she sighs in annoyance.

"Smoking; like the taste." You mumble and the girl rolls her eyes.

"You get used to it. You wanna try?" she asks tilting her head back so she can see you upside down. You run your eyes over her face and she arches a brow at you. "Yo, chica, do you want to try it or what?"

"S-sure…" you nod nervously and she arches her butt off the bars, slipping a third cigarette out along with her lighter as she drops the used one to the ground.

"Stomp that out." She tells you and you do as she says. You twist your foot on the cigarette as you watch the girl hang her legs over the side of the bars, motioning you over. "Open." She says, holding a cigarette to your lips. You swallow and take it, watching nervously as she lights it. "Slowly inhale." She instructs and you suck in. She takes the cigarette from your lips and takes a drag herself before chuckling at you, letting the smoke out of her mouth. "Exhale, Pierce."

You blow out and cough roughly as the girl chuckles in amusement. You scrunch your face at the taste and the girl holds it back out to you making you shake your head quickly. She shrugs and holds the cigarette between her lips as she lies back down on the bars. You look at her nervously and glance to your bike, widening your eyes when you see two kids trying to steal it.

"Hey, stop!" you shout and their heads snap up to look at you as you run after them. You hear them laugh as you run and they get up and each carry one of your bike tires, your seat, and your backpack as they run away snickering. "Damn it!" you exclaim and kick your bike before bringing your foot up and holding it as you hop on the spot. "Bitch…" you hiss and trip backwards over your bike, landing on your ass.

"Wow." You look up at the Latina, her hands in her shorts back pockets, looking at you with an arched brow. You feel your cheeks heat up and look at your bike, shaking your head. "Why didn't you bring it closer or lock it up?"

"I would've brought it closer but you…"

"You were trying to be a creep and watch me without me knowing." She states and you avoid her eyes as you get to your feet.

"It's going to take me forever to get home."

"Call someone to pick you up." She says and you roll your eyes.

"I don't have my phone." You snap. Her eyes narrow at you and you gulp at her intense look.

"Don't start giving me attitude because you got jacked."

"I didn't mean to." you mumble and she shrugs as she looks around. You furrow your brows at the girl because she's so confusing, and look back at your bike, kicking it again. "God, everything has to suck!" you say in frustration and drop to the ground as tears cloud your eyes. You just want to go home and sleep. This day has been horrible, except for the hanging out with the Latina, and you can't take anymore. You wipe under your eyes and hear the girl groan.

"You're seriously crying right now; what's wrong with you?" she scoffs and you shake your head in disbelief, giving her a sharp glare.

"I had to leave my _home_ to come to a crap town where I know nobody, I've been bullied already on my first day, almost choked because of your fucking cigarette, my bike tires, seat and backpack got stolen by punks half my size, and you aren't making it any better." You growl and the girl stares at you. "So excuse me if I'm a little upset okay! Just because you want to be alone and can handle tough shit, doesn't mean everyone else does." You add and the girl's eyes narrow as her jaw clenches.

You start to think yelling at her wasn't the best idea because the way she's holding her hands in fists is making you nervous and you think she's going to hit you. She takes a step to you and you flinch, clamping your eyes shut.

You're waiting for a hit that never comes, when you hear a roaring of an engine and see the Latina pulling a helmet over her head as she straddles a black motorcycle on the grass. You watch as she grabs the handles before she drifts in a circle and is now facing you. Your eyes widen and you jump to your feet and take steps back as she drives at you.

_Oh my god she's crazy_! You scream inside and you're frozen on the spot. The bike goes passed you, missing by an inch and you almost faint at how terrified you were when you hear the roaring coming back this way. You look over your shoulder and back up as the girl drives the bike and stops the front tire right in front of you before she lifts her helmet off and holds it out.

"Uh…" you trail off, looking at the helmet extended to you. The girl rolls her eyes and pushes it into your arms.

"Let's go." She says, and you stare at her like she's crazy. "Seriously I don't have all day, unless you want to walk then I'll take my helmet back." You shake your head quickly and hesitantly put the helmet on before going beside her. You put your hand on her shoulder as you swing your leg over the bike and yelp when you slide forwards, pressing against her back completely. "You might want to hold on…" she says over the loud noise of the bike.

"W-what?" you ask in panic, taking your hands from her shoulders. The girl's shoulders drop and she hangs her head as she shakes it.

"I said you might want to hold on…" she repeats. "Look, if you don't hold onto me you're probably going to go flying off, so it's probably in your best interest if you hold on, got it?" she explains in annoyance. You swallow and nod, not that she can see, as you slowly wrap your arms loosely around her waist. She shifts and you jump when she pulls your arms tighter around her. "I said hold on, that means tight. Dios dame paciencia…" she mumbles the last part and reeves the engine before speeding forwards.

"Slow down!" you scream and she glances back at you. "Watch the road." You say quickly over the noise the cycle is making.

* * *

><p>The two of you pull up to your family's driveway and the Latina puts her feet on the ground as you pull your arms from around her. You lift the helmet from your head, blowing a strand of hair from your face.<p>

The girl clears her throat and glances back at you, arching a brow expectantly. You open your mouth in realization and hold the brunettes shoulder as you get off the bike. Your foot catches and you stumble before the girl grabs your arm firmly but gently and holds you steady.

"Thanks…" you mumble embarrassed, and get a shrug in return. She holds her hand out for the helmet and you look at it before handing it over reluctantly. She takes it and with her other hand holds her hair up to put the helmet on. "Would you…" you start suddenly; the girl pauses from putting her helmet on. "Would you maybe want to stay for a bit…maybe for dinner?" She stares at you inquisitively, and you feel your face start to heat in embarrassment. "I mean you could eat here, or we could just…you know watch a movie or something; whatever you want." You as quickly and the girl glances around as she rubs the back of her neck with furrowed brows.

"I don't think so."

"But, I…"

"Look I get that you left all your friends and shit at the North Pole, alright, but I'm not your friend." She says bluntly and you flinch a little at her words. You never thought you were friends…maybe acquaintances moving up to friends but that still hurt.

"I just thought that…"

"I'm here until I graduate and then I'm leaving. That's that. I don't need someone to get attached and then whine when I leave, okay. You're already too clingy because of what happened at school, and I don't need to remind you it's not going to happen again do I?" she asks and you shake your head. "I don't do friends. I ride, smoke and that's basically it, besides the occasional drink." she tells you and shrugs. "I'd be surprised if I even notice you the rest of the time I'm here."

"Oh…"

"I'm not going to apologize because it's the truth, so just forget about me and do something about that ounce of hope of us becoming friends so you can move on with your life. If you need friends that badly I'm sure that annoying ass dwarf Berry would gladly help you with that." You swallow, your arms crossed as you look at the ground, hearing the girl reeve her bike. You look up to see her already driving away from your house, before walking into your house and going straight to your room.

You sit on your bed, wiping the tears that the Latina caused from your eyes, and look around. You stare at your closet and get up, unlocking the chest and grabbing a new notebook; the cover dark grey with dark wolf eyes on the cover. You clench and unclench your jaw at how they remind you of the Latinas and go to your desk to grab a new drawing pencil.

You flip it open and stare at the blank page for a moment before stroking the tip of the pencil over the paper. You spend the next hour sketching the Latina; the image of her in the play structure tunnel stuck in your mind and drawn on the paper. You put the pencil down and look over the drawing before closing the notebook and slipping it under your mattress before turning your bedroom light off and changing into your pajamas. You slip under your blankets, not caring it was only 6:30, and close your eyes, hoping that tomorrow will go better and that you will see the Latina tomorrow. Never mind see her; you hope you'll learn her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think. I'm actually really nervous, oh my god. If you could let me know how I'm doing. Also, if you have any helpful criticism. Should I continue?**

**-LMB**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows/reviews/favs, guys! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Here's the next chapter. **

**-LMB**

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>, **2014**:

"Brittany, half an hour!" you hear your father call from the other side of your bedroom door. You groan and crack your eyes open, lowering your blanket from your eyes. The light from your window blinds you momentarily and you blink to adjust to the bright light. "Brittany? Princess, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." You croak, sitting up tiredly and rubbing your eyes.

"Okay, get ready then."

"Okay." You reply and hold your head in your hands as you close your eyes.

_Day two_, you tell yourself inwardly and lift your head from your hands. You let out a heavy exhale and get out of bed reluctantly before going to your en suit and turning the shower on. You step inside and quickly wash up your body and hair before getting out, ten minutes later.

Your towels wrapped around your body as you walk out of the bathroom and to your dresser to slip on underwear. You go for blue panties with a duck on the butt and the word 'Quack' under it, a blue bra to match, and then open your other drawer to pull out light blue skinny jeans. You toss your towel over your desk chair and slip your pants on before jogging to your closet and grabbing a white crop top with black sleeves and the number 33 in yellow on the front. You go back to your bathroom and do your hair, curling it loosely before putting on eyeliner and mascara.

"Okay." You breathe and brush your teeth before putting lip gloss on and spraying yourself with a coconut scented perfume. You leave the bathroom and slip on your normal converse shoes before you grab your red backpack from last school year. You put your school things in it, along with your phone, keys, and notebook and then you're ready to go.

You go down stairs and your family greets you with smiles as they finish eating breakfast.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?" your mother asks and you frown at her in confusion. "Just, you went to bed really early yesterday. Were you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I was fine." You nod, pouring yourself a bowl of lucky charms. "I was just really tired from…everything." You explain and take a spoonful of the cereal.

"Are you biking to school or getting a ride with me?" your dad asks and you clear your throat nervously.

"Uh, my bike got stolen." Your parents and siblings eyes widen in surprise and you nod faintly. "Well not the entire bike, just my tires, seat…oh and my backpack." You add and your mother gasps.

"When did this happen? At school?"

"No, no. I was just at some park and I left it a little ways away from me."

"Brittany…" your dad says firmly and you shrug innocently.

"Sorry, it didn't cross my mind that my bike would get stolen right in front of me! I mean who does that? I'm not use to this crap, we…" you point to yourself and your siblings eating their cereal. "We are Canadian, okay. The friendly Canadians! Emphasis on the friendly, nothing like this has ever happened to us before." You huff and your parents look at you sympathetically. "Can we just go?" you ask quietly, pushing your cereal bowl away from you.

* * *

><p>You get out of your dads convertible and wave to him, Nessa, and Nolan, before holding your backpack straps and walking to the school entrance. You hear a familiar roaring of an engine and look over to the Latina pulling into a parking spot on her bike. It was like that slow motion, movie effects thing, when the girl takes her helmet off and shakes her head to fix her hair before running her hand through it and looking over towards you. You swallow as the Latina goes through those motions and makes eye contact with you as she swings her leg off her bike. You're about to lift your hand to wave at her when something hits the back of your head, making your stumble forwards and trip.<p>

"Ugh!" you groan in pain, rubbing the back of your head as you look back towards the Latina. She's gone. You frown and look around you for what hit you to see a blonde boy with huge lips running over apologizing repeatedly.

"I'm so, so sorry!" he says quickly, grabbing the football from the ground before helping you up. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." You nod, wincing at the movement. The boy winces as well and rubs the back of his neck.

"Are you sure, it looked like it hurt." He says and you shake your head quickly.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Yo, Sam, hurry up!" you both look behind him and Sam waves the football team off before looking back at you and giving you an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry. Oh, I'm Sam by the way." He says, offering his hand. You eye him before hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Brittany."

"Pretty name." he smiles and you nod. "Okay, well maybe you should put ice on that at least. I'll see you later maybe." He says and you nod. "Later!" You watch him run back to his team, throwing the ball to a really tall guy before he pushes one shorter guy with a mohawk. You scrunch your nose at the hair style and look around before heading into the school.

* * *

><p>You're sitting in Spanish, your third class, right before lunch, and hold your chin in your hand as you read over the assigned pages in the textbook. You sit at the far table in the corner, alone, beside the window.<p>

"Half an hour late, Ms. Lopez. I expect you on time tomorrow." Mr. Schuester says.

"Please, be glad I even showed." Your eyes widen at that voice and you look up, locking eyes with the Latina as she walks in the classroom.

"Careful or you can go visit Principal Figgins." Mr. Schue warns and the girl rolls her eyes. "Take a seat."

"And where do you think that will be."

"Ms. Pierce." You straighten up at your name and Mr. Schue gives you a polite smile before holding his hand out, motioning the girl towards you. "Take a seat next to Brittany, Santana."

_Santana_, you repeat in your head as you watch the girl walk over carelessly. She's dressed in ripped black jeans, combat boots, a charcoal grey shirt, and her leather jacket. Her hair is in nice waves and she arches a brow at you when you've been staring too long. She sits in the seat next to you and you shift in your seat as you glance at her.

"Is there something you need?" she asks in annoyance and you widen your eyes in momentary panic.

"N-no. I like your name." Santana narrows her eyes at you before shaking her head and leaning back in her chair, propping her feet on the table.

"Santana, feet down."

"Do you want me here or not?" she asks him and everyone looks at the teacher with wide eyes. Mr. Schue takes a heavy breath before shaking his head.

"Feet down or you can leave."

"Sweet." Santana says and gets up.

"Sit down!" Schue says loudly and Santana smirks as she takes her seat and looks at her nails. You watch Mr. Schue sit in his chair and look at his computer before looking at Santana.

"Take a fucking picture…actually no don't." She mumbles and you glare at her. Her lips turn into a small smirk and she glances at you before looking back at her nails.

"You're an ass." You tell her and she lets out a quiet laugh.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"What's your problem?" you hiss and Santana turns her head to you and looks you over. You shift under her gaze and she looks back at her nails.

"Nothing, Pierce. Nothing at all."

You furrow your brows at her before turning your body away from her and going back to reading you textbook. You can't deal with her, maybe she was right about not being friends. You roll your eyes at yourself, because you don't think she could be civil without being snarky, let alone nice enough to actually make a friend.

* * *

><p>You put your things in your locker when after leaving Spanish and close it. The morning had been better than yesterday that's for sure, but you still got looks and snickers. You shrug to yourself as you grip the straps of your backpack and walk through the hall with the other students.<p>

Your mind goes to Santana and you can't help but clench your jaw. Sure you thought you two might be able to be friends but her words really hurt you yesterday. Oh, and you totally don't believe she only helped you because it was crowded. If that was the case she could've just pushed her way through without blinking an eye, but she stopped to help you.

You groan quietly, confused by the girl, and stop in your tracks when you turn a corner in the school.

"Listen to me, Berry; I'm not joining your stupid Glee Club. If you need member so bad round up some bottom feeders more likely to agree and get out of my way!"

You move closer to the wall as you watch Santana and an even shorter brunette.

"Santana, please! Our parents asked me to help you get involved for your final year." The short one says. "Glee is fun and you have an amazing voice, I would know seeing as I'm as amazing as I am."

"Oh here we go!" Santana exclaims and shakes her head with her arms crossed. "Rachel, listen to what I'm saying. I'm…not…joining! So if you don't want to end up locked in that fucking janitor closet then you'd best move out of my way." Santana says, stepping closer to look down at Rachel.

"You would lock me in a closet? That's incongruous seeing as you…" Rachel cuts herself off with a squeak when Santana grabs her by the arm and pushes her in a closet. "No, Santana I'm sorry…!"

"Later, Berry!" The Latina calls before pulling her lighter from her back pocket with a cigarette and walking off. You close your open mouth and wait until Santana is out of sight before quickly going to the closet and opening it, catching the brunette when she stumbles forwards.

"I'm so telling…Oh hello." Rachel says carefully and you give her a faint smile. "Uh…thank you for…did you see all that?"

"I might've…" you trail off and Rachel huffs. "Can I ask what's with you two?"

"She's my sister believe it or not, well half sister. Her mother carried me for my father's; they're best friends so I grew up with basically three dads and a mother. Her family though, just moved out here and her father and our mother asked me to keep her out of trouble." She scoffs, fixing her skirt. What a hideous skirt. "I don't think they realize I have _no_ power over Santana. She's a loose cannon and doesn't listen to anyone. Rachel Berry by the way and you are…?" she asks with her hand outstretched. You shake it lightly and she smiles.

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"E-excuse me?" Rachel asks with wide eyes. "Brittany Spears?"

"My middle names Susan, so I'm Brittany S. Pierce. It just sounds like Britney Spears when you put it together and I like seeing people's reaction." You smile and Rachel stares at you before letting out a genuine chuckle.

"I like you, Brittany S. Pierce." You beam at her words and she smiles warmly at you. "There's still a while for lunch, do you want to sit with me and a couple friends?"

"Okay." You nod and let Rachel lead you to the café.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'd like you to meet Brittany!" Rachel says gleefully when you reach a table of 8. You noticed a few kids that were in your classes and give a small wave to the group. "Brittany, this is Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Rory, Joe, Sugar, my best friend Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine." Rachel introduces, clasping her hands together with a wide smile when she finishes.<p>

"Wow, uh…It's nice to meet you all." You say in greeting and the group smiles and nods at you.

"You're in English with Mercedes and me." Artie says and you nod.

"Yeah, I recognized you two." Mercedes and Artie smile and the girl motions for you to sit.

"So, you're from Canada right?" Blaine asks and you give him a nod. He smiles widely and holds his chin in his hand as he talks to you about his visit to British Columbia last Christmas for a family ski trip. You smile and nod, telling him and the rest of the group about the places in Canada you've visited but how you lived in Ontario your entire life.

The group really seems nice and welcoming, and you almost feel like crying because maybe you'll actually have some friends now that you could sit with and talk instead of eating lunch in the bathroom like you did yesterday.

"So tell us about you, Brittany." Kurt say eagerly. "I mean, you dress amazingly it totally suits you."

"Thanks." You smile widely and the boy nods 'you're welcome'. "What do you want to know?" you ask, ripping off a piece of your peanut butter sandwich and handing it to Sugar who'd been eyeing it. She smiles widely and you chuckle when she thanks you and plops it in her mouth, humming as she chews. You like her.

"For instance what are your hobbies?"

"Um…I sketch a lot. I love dancing too, and singing but I'm not great at that."

"Hey, would you maybe join Glee Club?" Rachel asks with wide eyes and you mirror her look. "Just, Santana's being her usual ass self and we could use another dancer to help Mike with choreography."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue needs to realize he's not in high school anymore and that there is a certain age limit to dancing the way he does." Artie shivers and the table laughs in agreement.

"So what do you say?" Blaine asks as you're handing Sugar half of your sandwich with she takes thankfully.

"Um, I don't know. I don't really come up with dances I'm more just the swaying and doing the occasional pop and lock type."

"Brittany, with a body like yours we can all tell you're being modest." Tina says and the table nods.

"Hey, Rach, your sister's looking at you." Blaine says and you and Rachel look behind you. There she was, Santana, leaning against the far wall of the cafeteria, staring at the table with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever, she's just upset I got out of that closet she locked me in so quickly; thanks to Brittany here." Rachel mumbles, poking her food with her fork.

"I get that sisters argue…but isn't locking you in a closet a little too much?" Tina asks and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Of course it is. Santana's a raging _maniac_." She says and you suddenly feel the need to defend the Latina.

"She's not that bad, I mean she helped me twice yesterday." You say quietly and the table looks at you like you grew two heads. "What?"

"She _helped_ you?" Rachel asks slowly. "_My_ _sister_…_Santana Lopez_? She helped you?"

"Twice?" Kurt adds with the same look of disbelief the rest of the table is wearing.

"Quiet Kurt." Rachel says quickly and turns to face you fully, not noticing the boy's incredulous look he sends her. "When did she help you? It's not in her nature to help anyone, even her family. Okay no, she does sometimes but when did she help _you_?"

"Just yesterday some jerk was bullying me and she stopped him. She told me later that she did it so she could get through the hall because everyone was crowding around me and the guy, watching." You shrug with the explanation and Rachel shakes her head.

"That's ridiculous. Santana would've just bust through the crowd."

"You said she told you later…she actually talked to you afterwards?" Mercedes asks and you nod.

"We were at a park and…"

"What?!" Rachel and Kurt exclaim. "Park; you two were hanging out?"

"Not exactly. I biked there and saw her and then we just got to talking a bit. Not much, she's really quiet, but we did talk a bit." You say, glancing around the table at everyone but Joe, Rory, and Sugars, looks of disbelief; the trio looked like they didn't know what was going on.

"Okay, what'd she do a second time to help you?"

"Some kids stole the seat and tires from my bike, and my backpack, so she gave me a ride home."

"I can't believe it…" Kurt breathes, leaning back in his chair. "Satan actually _does_ have a heart." Rachel lets out a breath and studies you before nodding and opening her mouth to speak.

"Saved by the bell." Artie chuckles when the lunch bell cuts Rachel off. You smile and Mercedes asks for your phone so she can put her number in. You hand it to her quickly and everyone else tells the girl to put theirs in too before she hands it back and you all leave the café.

* * *

><p>"Alright, grab your seats and pull out your notebooks." Ms. Holliday says as the students pile into the Art room. You take a seat in the far corner and pull out your dark notebook opening it and looking at the picture of Santana, before putting it back in your bag and grabbing your pencil case. "I'm going to bring an object out and you'll get half an hour to sketch it as best you can. Remember to date and sign at the bottom of each picture, like I said yesterday, I'll be taking your journals in at the end of the term and this will be a third of your final project."<p>

You open your binder and pull out a white drawing notebook with 140 pages, and flip to the first page. Your hand runs over the blank page, noting the slight roughness of the paper, before you look up and see Ms. Holliday place a tall vase, with a single long stem rose, on a podium.

"Take a seat, Santana." Ms. Holliday says and you look at the Latina walking into the room.

_She's in this class too_, you wonder and roll your eyes because she obviously is.

Santana sits in a seat across and to the side of you, grabbing a notebook from her bag and dropping it on her table before leaning back.

"Okay, half an hour starts now. Show me what you got." She says and goes to her classroom door to turn off the lights.

_What the hell_, you think and you hear people complain about not being able to draw in the dark before a light turns on and it's a spotlight on the vase. You gasp at how beautiful the image looks. Not the vase but Santana. The spotlight's beam hits just a bit of her face as she looks at the object, and you run your eyes over her face. The right side of her face is slightly highlighted and her left fading into the shadows of the room.

You lift your pencil to your paper and start to sketch; again not the vase, but Santana.

Your hand makes short, long, curved and straight sweeps as your eyes flicker from Santana to your paper. You look back at the Latina, and pause your hand to really look at her. The way her hair is brought over her right shoulder, how her eyes dance over her paper as she sketches, but mostly how she bites the side of her lower lip in concentration. You feel something inside you spring up and then drop as her eyes lift up to look at the vase and meet yours.

Your breath hitches as you two stare at each other before you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder, making you look away from Santana and up at Ms. Holliday.

"I was wondering if you were drawing the vase or not." She chuckles quietly, looking at your almost complete sketch. You chew your bottom lip nervously and glance over to Santana, watching you curiously with narrowed eyes. "You really did capture her beauty, Brittany. Nice work."

"Thanks…" you mumble shyly and she squeezes your shoulder before moving on and looking at others sketches. Your eye lift to meet Santana's once more but she's looking back at her paper.

* * *

><p>When Art ended you quickly gathered your stuff and left the room, heading for gym. After Ms. Holliday turned the lights on in the class you were asked of what Art means to you, and oh who is the first person she asks…that's right you.<p>

And you just had you be looking at Santana before you answered huh.

**Flashback…**

_"Brittany." Ms. Holliday calls and you snap your eyes from Santana, twirling her pencil around. _

_"Huh?"_

_"I asked what comes to mind when you hear the word 'Art'…" she repeats and you swallow, nodding. _

_"Um…" your eyes close involuntarily and you force them open and look down at your drawing of Santana. "I...I guess when I think of Art, I think of something beautiful."_

_"Go on…" she asks, sitting on the edge of her desk as others listen to you. _

_"Uh… Well art is…it can mean a lot of things actually. Well to me." you struggle and furrow your brows. "Art to me, is something I find beautiful. Something that makes me feel when I see it. Its creativity…a way to express yourself in a way that you can't explain with words, you know. Like transferring your thoughts and feelings into a visual representation...to express yourself." You finish with heated cheeks and look away from the picture you drew and at Santana. _

_She had her eyes narrowed at you before she looks away and closes her notebook. _

_"That's an excellent way to put things, Brittany." Ms. Holliday nods with a smile and you return the look nervously as the other students watch you. _

**End of flashback**.

You go into the girl's locker room and go to your locker. You open it and swap your backpack for your gym clothes.

You don't remember if you have anyone from lunch in this class but you hope you do. You pull your shirt over your head and put it in the locker before kicking your shoes off and stepping out of your jeans.

"Am I seriously seeing a duck on your ass?" you freeze and slowly straighten up before looking over your shoulder at Santana. She leans against the row of lockers connected to yours, and arches a brow at you.

"You wouldn't if you keep your eyes up." You say and she rolls her eyes.

"Please, I'm not into V." she says and you feel your cheeks heat.

"Neither am I…" Santana lets out a laugh and you blush further.

"Yeah, and I'm Kim Kardashian." She says and you furrow your brows. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "So…nice little speech you gave in Art there."

"I thought you weren't going to even notice me?" you say with a bite and Santana narrows her eyes into a glare.

"So did I, too bad I can feel you staring at me whenever I'm around." She hisses through her teeth and you stutter, speechless.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right…so I was mistaken when I saw you eyeing me up this morning? Or when I could feel you creeping Berry and I? How about not five minutes ago when you wouldn't take your damn eyes off me for the entire class? It's like you were drawing me instead of the fucking vase."

You widen your eyes at being caught and Santana lets out a dry laugh.

"Wow, so you are a creeper then." She states and you shake your head quickly.

"If anything you're the creeper." You say and she lets out a laugh as she motions for you to continue. You clench your jaw and she smirks. "Look at you, you're just standing here while I'm changing, and you call me a creep? You followed me to my class."

"You wish I followed you. I actually have this class." She rolls her eyes and turns around, opening a locker. She pulls out shorts and a black tank top before grabbing runners and putting the things on the bench.

"You weren't here yesterday." You say and Santana rolls her eyes at you in annoyance.

"Maybe because I chose to ditch. The first day is all intro and crap; I don't need that shit." She says and lifts her shirt over her head after taking her jacket off. You widen your eyes at how amazing her abs look and swallow when she kicks her jeans off. "Yeah, you _definitely_ aren't gay." She says sarcastically and you snap your eyes away from her.

"I'm not." You state and she puts her clothes in her locker with her boots before slipping on her shorts. You hear the other girls start to leave the locker room and Santana pauses from pulling her shirt over her head and looks around the corner of the lockers. Your eyes drop to the large tattoo on her back of a cross.

_Holy shit that's hot_, you say internally and swallow before snapping your eyes away and pulling your shorts up your legs before putting your shoes on as Santana pulls her shirt over her head. You pull on your shirt as Santana closes her locker, and walk passed her, keeping yourself from looking back.

* * *

><p>"Brittany!" you look to the side and smile at Rachel and Kurt coming up to your locker. "Are you going to come to Glee today and see if you like it?" she asks with a hopeful expression. You really do want to go, but then again you don't. Maybe you could go back to the park and see if Santana's there; maybe get her to talk again.<p>

"Sorry, my parents and I alternate who cooks dinner and today's my night. Maybe next time though." You say and the two nod in understanding.

"We get together every Tuesday and Thursday." Kurt supplies and you hold back a groan because you just want to go to the park right now.

"Okay, well I'll think about it. Bye guys." You say and give them a small wave before leaving the school. You don't bother going home and just send your mom a text saying you'll be home by 6pm as you head towards the abandoned park.

You take a running start when you get to the ditch and jump over, just making it and landing on your hands and knees on the other side. It would've been easier with your bike but no… You hold onto your backpack as you basically skip towards the play structure and smile when you see Santana standing on the play structure. You slow your steps not wanting her to notice you right away and watch her.

Santana drums her hands on the structures bridge railing as she walks over it, and hops, holding herself up, her arms extended to keep her feet from touching the bridge. You start to move slowly once more, admiring how the girl seems to be able to hold herself perfectly without shaking and jump onto the first step of the structure.

"Fuck!" Santana exclaims, losing her focus and dropping down to the bridge as she snaps her attention to you. Her eyes narrow at you and you offer her a small smile as you walk to the beginning of the bridge. "Are you stalking me?"

"For the last time, _no_, I'm not stalking you." You chuckle and tilt your head at the girl with a smile. She eyes you before turning away and running her hand over the structure rails as she moves around. "Why didn't you tell me Rachel was your sister?" you ask randomly and Santana glances at you before going to the ladder for the upper level and grabbing the rails.

"She's my _half_ sister, and I thought I made it clear to you we're not friends. So I don't have to talk about my life." Santana states nonchalantly and you roll your eyes as you follow her. She climbs the small ladder and turns around sitting on the edge of the level as she holds a new cigarette between her lips.

"You really shouldn't smoke." You tell her and she snorts at you as she brings her hands up and lights the thing.

"A little hypocritical don't you think?"

"The only time I tried it was yesterday and I know I'm never doing it again, so no." you shrug, holding the ladder rail closest to you with your left hand as you lean away from it, looking at the Latina.

"Yeah well, I've had plenty of people tell me I shouldn't but I don't fucking care." She says, looking to the side as she takes the cigarette from her mouth and blows out a line of smoke at you, making you wave your hand to get rid of it.

"You don't care that you're damaging your body right now?"

"Calm down, Pierce, it's not like I'm smoking anything that bad. It's a fucking cigarette." Santana scoffs, bringing it back to her lips. You swing towards her, standing on the first step of the ladder so your face is directly in front of Santana's. She widens her eyes at you at your proximity and you just keep your eyes locked on hers as you take the cigarette from her lips and put it out against the structure.

"You still shouldn't do it." you say quietly, eyes dropping to the girls kissable lips before quickly lifting up again and meeting her eyes. Santana rolls her eyes and holds the rails, arching a brow at you. You move down and step back to let her down, watching her gracefully jump onto the main level.

You realize the girl is leaving to go to her motorcycle and you quickly follow after her.

"Stop following me." she growls and you roll your eyes as you fall in step with her.

"Can you give me another ride?" you ask, looking back at the Latina with a chuckle when she comes to a stop a few feet back.

"What?"

"Can you give…?"

"No, I heard you." She interrupts, holding her hand up as she takes steps to get in front of you. "Why the _hell_ would you ask me that?"

"You gave me one yesterday, what's the difference?" you ask with challenge and Santana looks at you incredulously.

"I thought you understood what I said yesterday?" she hisses, stepping towards you with narrowed eyes. You swallow, a little frightened, but stand your ground.

"Yes Santana, I'm not asking you to commit to…"

"Don't use that word." She says shaking her head and you raise your brows at her with an eye roll.

"Anyway, I'm not asking you to be my _friend_ or anything; I just need a ride home."

"No." she says and turns away from you, leaving you shocked.

"Wha…Santana." You call, quickly going after her as she throws her leg over her bike and grabs her helmet.

"I said no." she repeats, giving you a firm look.

"Why not? You're going to let me walk home?"

"Yup." She pops and holds her hair up while she raises her helmet to her head.

"Seriously?"

"Look, Pierce, I'm not your goddamn chauffer alright?" she snaps and you flinch. "Fucking, Rachel and Lady Hummel are spamming my phone because of you so leave me alone!" she says with warning before pulling her helmet on and starting the bike. You step back, crossing your arms and watch as Santana kicks her kick stand up and speeds off from the park.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?!" You exclaim when it starts raining. Not even raining; pouring. You stayed at the park for another ten minutes after Santana left before deciding to head home, and were still twenty minutes away from your destination with your clothing already damp from the rain and your hair starting to stick to your head. "Ugh!" You groan, pulling your shirt from your body. You wipe hair from your eyes and look for cars as you cross the street.<p>

You can't believe Santana wouldn't give you a ride. Hello, it's a _ride_! You shake your head at the thought of the girl, not noticing the roaring sound getting closer to you until it's right beside you. You jump from it and look at the rider with wide, startled eyes.

"Come on." Santana says and tosses her helmet to you. You catch it with your eyes still wide and smile faintly at the fact that she came back. "Are you going deaf, hurry up!" she repeats with a bite and you put the helmet on as you straddle the bike, before putting your arms around the girls waist. "Fucking ridiculous." You hear her mumble over the engine and tighten your hold when you start moving.

* * *

><p>Santana pulls into your driveway and runs a hand through her now soaked hair. The rain had gotten much heavier over the short period of time during the ride, and both of you were basically soaked head to toe.<p>

"Get off, so I can go home." She says loudly over the rain and you get off the bike, taking her helmet off.

"Thank you." You tell her and she rolls her eyes, squeezing her hair out before holding it up on her head.

"Don't expect this ever again." She says and you smile, holding her helmet out to her.

"Why'd you come back?" you ask and Santana glances at you.

"_Brittany_!" Santana tenses and you both look behind you to see your father at the front door. He looks up and then goes back into the house before appearing again with an umbrella.

"Oh fuck no." Santana mumbles and lifts her helmet up.

"Princess, you're drenched!" Your father exclaims and holds the umbrella over your head before glancing at Santana, trying to get her motorcycle to start. "You rode this home?" he asks with a smile and you nod. Santana glances at the two of you and your dad catches her eye, smiling widely and holding his hand out to her, making her look at him in surprise. "I'm Brittany's father, Alex. Thank you for getting her home."

"Uh…yeah." Santana stutters and you find it adorable as you watch her hesitantly shake your father's hand. "You're welcome…I think." She mumbles the end and your dad chuckles.

"So Britt, already making friends huh." Your dad smiles proudly, squeezing your shoulder and you shake your head.

"We're not really…friends. More like acquaintances. Santana doesn't want friends." You shrug, and Santana sends you a glare.

"Nonsense, everyone needs friends. Would you like to join us for dinner, Santana?"

"What? Oh no thanks, I need to um…get home."

"It's pouring, kiddo. The roads are going to be slippery and you shouldn't be driving your bike in the rain." He protests and you smirk as you watch Santana hold back from snapping at your dad. She clenches her jaw and lowers her helmet as she runs a hand through her wet hair.

"I guess…" she says quietly and you widen your eyes at her actually agreeing.

"Excellent!" your dad exclaims. "Anne always makes more than enough; I'll let her know you're joining us. Come on." He motions for her to follow and you both wait as Santana puts the kickstand down and gets up. Your dad smiles and nods before leading the two of you in the house. "Britt, why don't you lend Santana something dry, and throw your clothes in the dryer while your mother finishes dinner?"

"Sure." You nod and watch your dad put the umbrella away as you take your shoes off and leave them on the foyer foot mat. Your dad goes to the kitchen and Santana grabs you when you go to head upstairs.

"Never. Again." She says firmly and you pull from her grasp, rolling your eyes before heading to the stairs, Santana carrying her boots.

"Stop complaining, you get a free meal out of it."

"I get a free meal at my house." She argues and you chuckle, turning your room knob.

"Wait!" You say quickly, turning and putting a hand on in the middle of the girls chest and pushing her back. She swats your hand away and glares at you as you blush embarrassed.

"What!" she hisses and you step back against your door.

"I uh…just hold on a second." You tell her and open your room door a crack to slip in.

"Fuck no you're not leaving me out here!" she hisses in protest, trying to follow you in. You shake your head at her and block her view from your room. "Let me in."

"I'll be a second I swear." You say and cut off her protest by closing the door and locking it.

"Bitch!" you hear her growl and look around your room with wide eyes. It's not that messy but it's not clean either. You run around the space, picking up discarded clothing and towels, putting them in your hamper before straightening out a few things and making your bed. You stand back, Santana knocking on your door, and nod your head at how much better it looks before opening the door. Santana pushes through with a glare sent at you, and you close it behind her, locking it. "What was so fucking important to leave me out there?"

"It wasn't even a minute."

"Yeah well your dad came up and I almost had to talk to him."

"Whoa, how dreadful." You mock and Santana clenches her jaw.

"This is why I don't do nice." She points accusingly at you and you scoff.

"Sure you gave me a ride, but you were an ass about it. So I don't think that counts as being nice." You shoot back and the girl glares. _If looks could kill_, you think and go to your dresser. "What do you want to wear?"

"Anything without animals or fucking rainbows." She says insultingly and you give her a look as you open your dresser. You grab grey sweats and a black tank, throwing them at her carelessly before grabbing yourself a light blue sleeping tank top, and black and white poka-dot pajama shorts.

"Let me get a towel first." You tell her and go grab one from your bathroom. She takes it from you rudely and you hold onto it, making her look at you with a glare. "Don't you have something to say?" you ask and Santana scoffs.

"Let go."

"No, that's not it." You shake your head and Santana looks at you hard.

"Don't fucking test me, Pierce." She hisses and tugs on the towel.

"Well don't be _rude_ and we wouldn't have a problem!" you shoot back.

"What did you just say?" she asks warningly, stepping closer. You swallow and stand your ground. "I won't hold back from beating you just because I'm in your damn house."

"I beg to differ." You smile mockingly and Santana takes a heavy breath as she glares at you with hard eyes. She pulls on the towel and you pull back. "It's two little words, Santana. Everyone knows them."

"And everyone smart knows not to mess with me!" she snaps and rips the towel from your hands. You stare at her in shock as she breathes heavily, clenching and unclenching her jaw as she starts drying her hair.

"What's wrong with you?" you ask in disbelief and Santana snaps her eyes up at you with a look that could kill.

"Listen to me clearly..." She says warningly, stepping towards you and forcing you to back up frightened. "When I leave this house you will not look, talk, or fucking come near me again. I'm not the type to say something and not act." She warns quietly with her eyes hard, finger pointing at you. "Understand?" she asks and you nod quickly, willing yourself not to let your eyes water. "Good."

You watch her spin around and go into your bathroom, closing the door behind her when your lip starts to tremble.

You take the moment to change into your dry clothes and put your wet ones on the foot board of your bed before sitting down and wiping your eyes. You don't really know why you're acting this way, or why you feel the need to be Santana's…something, and it just adds frustrated tears to pool in your eyes.

"These pants are fucking huge." She grumbles coming out of the bathroom, and you turn your head further away from her and quickly wipe your eyes dry. "Are you fucking serious?" she hisses and you look at your hands. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Can you just stop!" You snap, snapping your gaze to her. Santana pulled her head back at your look and you averted your eyes again, getting up from your bed and holding your hand out for her clothes. "I'll put them in the dryer." You say and Santana shakes her head faintly as she hands them over, crossing her arms as you grab your wet clothes and go to your door. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever." You hear as you leave your room.

* * *

><p>You dragged your feet back up to your room and peeked inside, glancing around for Santana. Slowly, you opened your door, slipping inside and furrow your brows as you look around your room.<p>

"Santana?" You say and get no reply.

She couldn't have left, you think and go to your bathroom, knocking lightly on the closed door. "Santana?" You listen closely and cautiously open the door, dropping your shoulders when she's not in there. Your feet take you back into your room and you widen your eyes when you notice your bedroom window open a bit and go to it, looking outside to see Santana glancing at your house as she puts her helmet on, her jacket over top of the shirt you gave her.

You slump against your wall, watching her start her bike and pull from your driveway before she takes off. At least the rain let up, it seemed.

"Dinner's ready." Your dad says, poking his head in your room. "Where's Santana?" he asks and you point out the window.

"She went home." You tell him as you push yourself from the window with a sigh and go to your bed. You sit on the edge and your dad watches you for a second before sitting beside you.

"You'll make friends soon enough, Brittany." He says and you shrug. He kissed your forehead before getting up and reminding you about dinner as he goes to leave your room.

"I'm not really hungry." You mumble, glancing at him and he nods before leaving, closing your door quietly behind him. You stare at your hands in your lap before you look at your backpack. You get up and take your art notebook out of it along with a pencil and climb back on your bed, flipping to the third page.

You stare down at it; like the page was waiting for you to start. Like it was waiting for you to express what was inside of you, trying to get out but not. There are rarely ever times when you have nothing to draw, and even when you don't draw, you have something to write; even if it's a word or phrase with squiggles and shapes around them.

The pages flip back to the first and you look over your drawing of Santana at the park. It was such a simple sketch yet so complex.

You turn the page and tilt your head as your eyes roam over the second sketch; the one you did in art. The one of Santana with light hitting her profile. Your fingers run lightly over the page as you study it, before you pull your hand away and shake your head.

"You're acting like an obsessive creep, Brittany." You say to yourself and close your notebook; tossing it to the foot of your bed before laying down on your back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought guys!**

**-LMB**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So are you guys actually liking this story because I don't even know to be honest. I don't want to really be updating if no one is liking it. But here's the next chapter!**

**-LMB**

* * *

><p>September, 2014:<p>

"Hey!"

You look to the side after putting your things in your locker and smile warily at the boy with the mohawk walking up to you.

"Hi…" you mumble cautiously and the boy smirks.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck." He says, and leans against the lockers beside you, raking his eyes down your body. You hold your arms over your chest and his smirk grows. "Anyway, I'm having a party at my place tonight and you're invited; everyone will be there." He shrugs and you furrow your brows at him. "I'll text you the address." He says and you shake your head.

"And how will you do that?" you ask and he looks dumbfounded before grinning and holding his phone out.

"My way of getting your number, babe."

"I'm not your babe." You roll your eyes and turn, walking away from him.

"Whoa, whoa, you're saying no to me?" he asks and you nod, leaving the school. Puck is matching every step and you groan internally. "Look, I'm the king of this place, hanging at my place with the popular people will keep assholes like Karofsky from messing with you. Plus I'm awesome in bed."

"Actually, you're kind of a pig." Rachel calls, smiling at you as she and Kurt walk towards the both of you. Puck rolls his eyes at the girl and throws his arm your shoulder.

"So anyway, you should totally come tonight…" he wiggles his brows. You pull your head away from him and push his arm off of you.

"Noah, leave her alone." Rachel says and Kurt nods in agreement.

"Please, you're just embarrassing yourself." He adds and you smile faintly at Puck's shocked look. Kurt nods with a tight lipped smile and Puck scoffs. "Oh, I had a little run in with Ms. Fabray earlier, she seemed pretty furious as she stormed the halls in search for you."

"Yo, Quinn doesn't own me, ight?"

"Huh, don't let her hear that." Kurt says, looking at his nails.

"Yes, Quinn was wearing one of her infamous 'death glares'." You look at Puck and he rubs his hand over his head, mumbling something under his breath before leaving. You three all watch him go and then break out into laughter.

"So, are you going to the party?" Kurt asks and you shrug as you three walk to Kurt's Escalade. Since Tuesday the three of you had gotten really close and Kurt had been giving you rides home. You haven't bothered going to the park since the Tuesday because you didn't want to deal with Santana. Of course you see her in Spanish, although you don't sit by her, Gym, and Art, but you never exchange any words with her. You don't know why, but you're having a hard time actually forcing yourself to stay away from her. She made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with you.

"Why?" you asks, getting in the back seat as Kurt and Rachel get in the front.

"Well we are." He shrugs, starting the vehicle.

"In fact, all of Glee club is going." Rachel says with excitement.

"I guess I'll go." You shrug. "But can you give me a ride there?"

"Of course." Kurt and Rachel say as Kurt drives in the direction of your house.

* * *

><p>You run around your room trying to finish getting ready before Kurt and Rach gets here. It's almost 8:30 and Puck's party started at 7. Fashionably late, you roll your eyes at the gay and Diva for what they would probably say, and pull your light blue jeans up your legs. You have a white crop top on with an outlined tiger on it, and a nice grey leather jacket that stops mid-way. You are wearing black pumps to match the tiger and your hair is just up in a ponytail with your bangs swept to the right. Your makeup consists of mascara, eyeliner, and shiny pink lip gloss.<p>

You look at yourself in your bathroom mirror and snap your attention to your room when you hear your phone go off. You run to our bed, grabbing your phone, and open the text.

New Message: Kurt

You're chariot awaits.

You chuckle at Kurt's humor, and put your phone in your pocket before slipping your house key on a silver chain and clipping it around your neck. You leave your room, saying goodbye to your family and exit the house, putting your hands in your jean pockets as you walk up to Kurt's Escalade, parked on the curb.

"Hey!" you greet happily as you get in and the two look at you. Your mouth drops open at Rachel's weird green dress, and you glance at Kurt. He gives you a nod and an eye roll at Rachel's outfit. He on the other hand was wearing a white button shirt and a jean vest that you could see. "Wow…" you trail off and Rachel beams. "You look…great, Rach."

"Why thank you, Brittany!" she exclaims and hits Kurt's arm. "See, Brittany likes it." she says and Kurt rolls his eyes and starts to pull from the curb. "So, are you excited, Brittany?" Rachel asks, looking back at you.

"I guess. I'm not really sure what to expect at an Ohio party." You chuckle nervously.

"Don't worry, Britt, we're here." Kurt says and Rachel nods in agreement making you smile at them both. You're glad you already have friends to look out for you.

* * *

><p>"You came!" Puck exclaims with a wide grin on his face. You step inside the house with Kurt and Rachel following and look around with wide eyes. This place was insane. Everyone was dancing and drinking, not caring where they were, and a group of guys were standing at the bottom of the stairs while this guy chugged beer after beer. It also smelt really bad. Like sweat and alcohol. You scrunch your nose and look at Puck when he throws his arm around your shoulders. "Wanna tour? I can show you all my secret spots." He suggests, wiggling his brows. You push his arm off you and look at your friends.<p>

"This place smells disgusting, Noah!" Rachel shouts over the loud music and you nod while Puck just smirks.

"It's the smell of an awesome party. This will go down in Lima history as the best party of 2014, baby!"

"Where's the Glee club?" Kurt asks rolling his eyes at Pucks former comment. He nods towards the living room, being used as the dance floor, and all three of you follow him.

"Brittany! Girl, I didn't think you'd come." Mercedes exclaims with a smile and you shrug.

"I couldn't not come." You say and she nods, pulling you down to sit beside her as Kurt sits on the other side and Rachel joins in a conversation with Tina, Blaine, and Artie. "So what happens at a Puckerman party?" You ask and Mercedes and Kurt chuckle making you frown in confusion.

"It gets pretty intense once everyone has a couple drinks in them." Mercedes tells you.

"Pierce!" You turn your head to see Puck just as he drops down beside you and hands you a red cup. "My special Puckerman Punch." He says, bringing a beer to his lips. You look at the drink and back at him watching carefully and send Puck a glare when he does that lame yawning arm-over-the-shoulder thing. He brings it back with a look away from you and Mercedes leans by your ear.

"Be careful with him, Britt." She says and you look at her and nod.

You look back at the drink, and catch Puck watching you. He grins and you wonder if that was supposed to come off charming as you take a sip of the drink he brought you. You cough at how strong it is and Puck chuckles, tilting his beer back for another sip.

"What's in this?" you say loudly and he shrugs.

"The recipe changes every time. But mostly some vodka, mixed with my friend tequila and good old fashioned beer." He tells you loudly. You study him and he grins before taking your drink and handing both his and yours to Mercedes. "You mind, Momma?" he asks and she rolls her eyes, holding the drinks as Puck gets up and takes your hand. "We're going to dance." He says and you can't help but smile. You really like to dance.

* * *

><p>You are holding your hands over your head as you and Puck dance in the crowd of teenagers to Big Sean's 'Dance', and chant the chorus with the rest of the people around you. You and Puck had been dancing to like seven songs, and have been having an awesome time.<p>

It turns out Puck is actually a decent guy. Sure he tried to touch your boobs twice while you danced but you gave him a stern look and shake of your head to which he nodded with a chuckle. His hands have only been on your hips since.

Another thing making him seem decent is that when two other guys started dancing with you both, and got a little handsy, he made them stop and asked if you were okay before starting to dance again.

He was a nice guy.

The songs ends and you both and a bunch of others cheer when the next song comes on. It is fast and has an amazing beat but you don't know the name of it. That doesn't stop you from dancing around. You feel Pucks hands on your hips and smile, turning around and wrapping your arms around his neck. Puck grins down at you and you smile at the boy.

Puck pulls you closer to him and you two dance together, rolling your body's. You hold the back of his neck and he grinds his pelvis into you, making you widen your eyes when you feel something hard press against you. You look between you two, and see a small bulge in his pants.

"Um…" you get out nervously and step away from him. His eyes open and he looks down before rubbing the back of his neck, glancing at you.

"Sorry about that." He grins and you nod.

"It's okay, I guess." you say, pushing away from him gently. "We should stop though." You say and Puck opens his mouth to say something, but someone bumps into him, making him stumble forwards.

"Watch it, fucking idiot!" he shouts over the music, glaring at some kid with a red afro. "What the fuck are you doing at my house!" he says before grabbing the kid by the back of his shirt and dragging him toward the front door.

You watch him with wide eyes as the Puck throws the kid from his house, calling a few other Titans out to the front yard.

"I told you to be careful with him." Mercedes says, as you walk back to her and the Glee kids. You nod and accept your drink back, taking another sip before scrunching your nose.

"I forgot how strong this was." you tell her and she nods, patting the seat beside her. You sit down and turn to listen to Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine talk about New York and Broadway.

"Berry!" You snap your gaze from your friends and up to see Santana walking over. Your mouth drops open as your eyes run over her body, covered by a tight red dress, black heeled boots, and a mid waist black leather jacket. Her hair fell in nice waves and her eyes were highlighted by her mascara and eye liner.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaims, jumping up and throwing her arms around the Latina. Santana grimaces and pushes Rachel off her, holding her hand up in warning when the Diva makes to hug her again.

"Who the fuck gave her alcohol?" Santana demands; looking at all of you with narrowed eyes. All of them shrink into themselves but you, still checking her out, and she realizes that when she looks at you. "Can I help you?" she hisses and you shake your head, your cheeks heated, as you take another sip of your drink. You glance back at her, her eyes still narrowed at you, and cough, starting a little coughing fit as you try to swallow your drink.

"Brittany, are you okay!" Rachel yells, coming in front of you and patting your back roughly. You swat her hands away and shake your head.

"I'm fine, Rach." You tell her and she lets out a dramatic breath of relief. Santana rolls her eyes, arms crossed with one hand holding her phone and grabs her sister.

"Your fucking dads tried calling you and you, dumbass, didn't answer." She states, pointing accusingly at Rachel. "They're going nuts and called Mami, who called me to check on you. Where the fuck is your phone?" She hisses as Rachel's eyes widen in panic.

"Kurt! Phone!" she shouts and the boy pulls back from kissing Blaine and furrows his brows. He must've been drunk by the way he kept blinking and furrowing his brows in thought.

"Jesus Christ, here!" Santana says in frustration, thrusting her phone in Rachel's hands. "Call them." She orders and Rachel squints at the phone as she types in the phone number.

Your eyes move from Rachel to Santana, starting at her feet and checking out her legs as you run your gaze up her body. You widen your eyes when you reach Santana's boring right back into your own, and shrink into the couch as she clenches her jaw.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!" Rachel says quickly into the phone and then pulls it from her ear and brings it close to her face. "How'd you get in there?"

"For fuck sakes." Santana groans and takes her phone back before walking away, bringing the phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>"Baby, I like it! The way you move on the floor!" You sing, well more like chant, as you dance around with Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Blaine. "Baby, I like it! Come on and give me some more!"<p>

"Oh yes, I like it! Screaming like never before!" the others add. "Baby, I like it! I,I,I like it!"

Blaine nudges you as Pitbull's part comes up and you beam at him and nod.

"Come DJ, that's my DJ. I'm a Miami boy, you know how we play. I ain't playing with ya, but I wanna play. What you give you got me good, now watch me." You rap with Blaine as he dances like a maniac and let out a laugh, throwing your head back as he bounces up and down.

"It's a different species. Meet me in DC; let's party on the White house lawn!" Rachel manages to get in and you smile widely as you and Blaine continue. "Tiger Woods times Jesse James equals Pitbull all night long. Pick up Barack and Michelle, let em know that it's on!"

"Pa fuera; pa' la calle. Dale mamita tirame ese baile. Dale mamita tirame ese baile!" You say in Spanish as Blaine mumbles something that weren't the actual lyrics before he starts with the real ones again. "I see you watching me, you see me watching you. I love the way you move, I like them things you do like." You all chant, dancing around in your circle.

You grab Rachel to keep her up when she stumbles back, laughing hysterically and pump your fist with Blaine and Rachel when the solo bass part comes. Rachel starts jumping up and down, bursting out the rest of the lyrics and you and the others laugh and sing around her, not caring about the looks you're getting from others.

"I love this song!" Rachel shouts as 'Don't Stop The Party' by Black Eyed Peas comes on.

"Seriously, Rach?" Kurt asks and she sways her body with Fergie's part, making her look like a drunken hippie, before bopping her head forwards at Will. 's part. You shuffle side to side with Blaine and laugh with Tina as her and Kurt try to dougie.

You pump your chest at Will. 's part the next time it comes on Rachel throws her arm over your shoulder singing along with the lyrics. A boy walks by your group and Rachel grabs his beer, taking a huge gulp as you, Kurt, Tina, Blaine, and the boy look at her with wide eyes.

"It tastes like pink! It tastes like pink!" she laughs hysterically and Kurt takes the beer from her, gingerly handing it back to the boy with an apologetic smile. Rachel clings onto you as Tina and Kurt try to stop Blaine from dancing like he has spasms throughout his body, and you hold her up.

"I think they are done for tonight." You say to the sober two and they nod as you all go back to the 'Glee' couch where Artie, Mercedes, and the other kids were sitting.

"Oh, Satan was looking for you." Mercedes says and you furrow your brows.

"Satan?"

"Santana. We just call her Satan because she's basically the devil." Kurt says, sitting Blaine down. You let Rachel sit beside Mercedes and the black girl looks at you and Kurt with wide eyes as both Blaine and Rachel lean their heads onto her shoulders. She gets a fearful look when Rachel's cheek puff out and you stifle a laugh.

"Go get her sister to take her home." She demands and you tense.

"W-why me?"

"Because you can actually talk to her." Tina tries to reason and you shake your head.

"I can't. I haven't talked to her since Tuesday because she was a bitch." You say and they all shrug, bar Blaine and Rachel. You give them a pleading look and they shake their heads. Kurt points behind you.

"There she is."

"Ugh, sucking face with Puck." Tina says and you look over your shoulder with wide eyes, craning your neck to see Santana and Puck making out by the stairs. You look back at them and they all shoo you towards Santana.

Fuck, you think and head towards her.

* * *

><p>You get closer and closer to the two and pause about five three feet away when Puck pulls from the kiss and moves to her neck, exposing Santana's face to you. She tilts her head to give Puck more room, holding his shoulders and you frown.<p>

As if knowing you were there, Santana opens her eyes. You jump, startled, and feel your face heat with embarrassment of being caught watching them make out. Santana narrows her eyes at you with a look of disbelief mixed with disgust of you watching, and pushes Puck back. He looks at her in confusion and follows her eyes to you.

"Enjoying the view, Pierce?" he asks with a smirk and you widen your eyes. "Wanna join?" Santana punches his arm harshly and he winces as she moves passed him and storms up to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you into the kitchen.

"Out!" she barks at the few people and waits for them to scurry out before looking at you with a glare. "What the fuck?!"

"W-what?"

"I thought I told you not to fucking look at me." she hisses and you swallow, shaking your head to clear your thoughts. "Oh really? Because I clearly remember telling you to not look, talk, or come near me."

"You asked for me." You say quickly and Santana looks taken back at your words before squinting at you.

"Excuse me?"

"Mercedes said you were looking for me."

"I need Berry." She says still with her glare.

"She's with Mercedes and the others."

"No shit." She says moving passed you and bumping your shoulder with her own as she does. You stumble and catch yourself before following her back to your friends. "I could've sworn I made it clear that she shouldn't have anything to drink." She states angrily as she looks at her drunk half sister.

"Heeeey, Santana." Rachel slurs before hiccupping with a laugh. Santana grimaces before shaking her head and pointing threateningly at Kurt.

"No more, and get her the fuck home." She says and Kurt nods quickly, getting up and helping Rachel to her feet. You watch as he and Rachel leave the house before glancing at Santana running a hand through her hair, before you sit down beside Mercedes.

"Um, Britt…" Tina starts slowly, getting your attention.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't that your ride?" Mercedes asks and you widen your eyes in panic and jump up, cursing under your breath as you move as fast as you can to the front door and outside.

"Fuck." You say, Kurt's vehicle nowhere in sight and stomp your foot in frustration before turning around.

"How unfortunate." Santana smirks, leaning against the doorframe of the front door. You narrow your eyes at her and she looks up from her nails and gives you one last glance before turning and walking back into the crowded house.

* * *

><p>You're sitting with Mercedes and Tina, Artie having left an hour ago along with about 30 percent of the other people at the party. You were still pretty pissed about Kurt and Rachel leaving, but mostly because Santana mocking you afterwards.<p>

You huff, tightening your arms over your chest, and stare at the floor as you scuff your feet on the floor.

"Hey, babe, you ready to go?" Mike, Tina's boyfriend whom you met a few hours ago, asks, standing next to the couch and looking at Tina. She smiles at him and nods. "You guys want a ride?" he extends the offer and you give him a thankful smile.

"If you wouldn't mind." You tell him as Mercedes nods. He chuckles, saying it's no problem, and you get up and follow all three of them out of the house. Mike and Tina come to a stop, forcing you and Mercedes to do the same, and look at the fight going on in the front yard.

You furrow your brows, craning your neck to see who was fighting and widen your eyes when you hear Santana's voice, shouting in a different language, probably Spanish.

"Fuck! You fucking bitch!" you hear after a loud crack, and see the boy that was making fun of you on the first day, cupping his jaw, Santana shaking her left hand out in front of her.

"What is she crazy?!" Mercedes asks, glancing at you and you shrug. "Jordan could snap her in half."

"He won't touch a girl…" Mike starts and you all jump when he shoves Santana back forcefully, making her fall on her ass. "So I was wrong."

"Do something." Tina says and Mike looks at her with wide eyes.

"If I intervene I'll get murdered." He tells her nervously and the four of you look back at the fight in time to see Santana kick Jordan in the groin and shove him down to the ground before pouncing at him and punching him in the jaw.

Something inside you switches and for whatever reason you push passed your friends and through the crowd of teenagers watching the fight to get to the front. You see Puck and the other titans watching in amusement and leaning to the side to check out Santana's ass, her dress riding further up her thighs. You clench your jaw at the idiot team and glare at Puck when he catches your gaze, his smirk faltering.

He shifts and crosses his arms over his chest, looking back at the fight. You shake your head in disbelief and look back at Santana, gasping when Jordan back hands her, causing her to roll off him, holding her cheek.

"Come on, Bitch! Not so tough now are you?" he mocks, wiping blood form his lip and nose as Santana flips her hair over her shoulder and touches her lip. She glances at you and you shake your head. Her eyes brows furrow and you look back at Jordan, seeing him looking between the two of you. "Looking to your dyke girlfriend now, huh?" he laughs, getting some chuckles from others and Santana clenches her jaw and jumps to her feet, bringing her arm back and punching him square in the nose, forcing his head to lurch back by the impact.

Everything goes quiet as he brings his hand to his nose, and even Santana takes a wobbly step back. He slowly lifts his head, sending her a murderous glare and you step forwards and quickly pull Santana away from the boy and crowd to Mike and them, watching you with wide eyes.

"Can we go now?" you ask quickly and they all nod. Santana tugs her arm away from you and you pull her back and lead her to Mikes car on the curb.

"Where you running to, Lezpez!" Jordan calls and you look over your shoulder, before opening the back door to Mikes car and turn to Santana.

"Get in." you tell her and she scoffs at you. "Santana." She clenches her jaw, glancing around at Mike, Tina, and Mercedes watching you both nervously, before reluctantly getting in with a huff. You follow her in, closing the door and Mercedes nervously sits on the other side of the Latina. "Did you walk here?" you ask her and she rolls her eyes, resting her head against the head rest. You chew on your lower lip and look down to her lap, seeing her cradle her left hand in her right.

"Stop staring at me." she says firmly and you jump, looking at her eyes, staring back at you coldly, and shrink away from her.

"Maybe you should be a little nicer, Santana." Mike suggests and Santana arches a challenging brow at him. "I mean, she did kind of save you from…"

"Save me?" she scoffs. "All she did…" she starts before turning to you, "All you did was embarrass me and give him more reason to accuse me of being a fucking lesbian. And with you, god." She grimaces, eyeing you before shaking her head and glancing up, turning forwards.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, guys." You say to Mike and Tina, Mercedes already dropped off. They wave at you and you glance at Santana standing far from the car, on her phone.<p>

"Be careful okay, she seems really on edge, you know?" Tina says and you nod, thanking them again before stepping away from the car and watching them drive off. You wet your lips before turning to Santana and slowly walk over. She lifts her head from her phone and rolls her eyes, putting her phone in her cleavage.

"I could drive you to your place…"

"No need." She cuts you off and you cross your wrists in front of you.

"You can't walk."

"I'm pretty sure I can do whatever the hell I feel like, Blondie." She snaps and you flinch. You look at your house and back at Santana, looking down at her left hand, biting her lip, and take a tentative step forwards causing her to glance up at you.

"You can stay here…I mean you were drinking, and what if some mean guy kidnaps you? People would think I'm hiding you and I could get sent to jail."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asks, shaking her head faintly as she looks at you like your stupid. You hate it when people look at you like that.

"I just...I'd be sad if something happened to you. And you're hurt, so you should just stay here."

Santana narrows her eyes at you and you shift under her hard gaze, glancing at her nervously.

"No."

"Wha, Santana…" you say in disbelief.

"No." she repeats firmly.

"I'm offering you a place to stay for the night. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't need you treating me like I need to be taken care of." She snaps. "I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I can take care of myself and I sure as hell didn't need you to pull me from that fight. I got myself into it, and I could've handled it myself."

"He was going to hurt you!" You exclaim and she lets out a laugh.

"Did you not see that I was the one doing the hurting? You need to get this through your fucking head, Pierce, I don't want you near me. I don't want you to talk to me…"

"Or look at you, I'm not deaf."

"Then why don't you listen to me!"

"Because I don't want to." You say simply and Santana steps forward threateningly. "It's not my fault that I like to help people. If you hadn't noticed, I've been leaving you alone since Tuesday."

"Wow, congrats." She says sarcastically, clapping her hands, and wincing after the first.

"See! You're hand might be broken." You tell her and she shakes her head.

"I'd know if it was."

"Just come in, Jesus Christ! I'm not letting you walk." You tell her firmly and Santana clenches her jaw before walking passed you to your house, bumping your shoulder as she does. You let out a relieved breath and look over your shoulder at her, sucking on your bottom lip as you turn to follow her.

* * *

><p>After getting into the house and taking off your shoes, waiting for Santana to do the same, you both quietly walk up the stairs and into your room. You close the door behind you and turn on your lights before walking to your closet and tossing your shoes down.<p>

"Do you want shorts or sweats?" you ask her, looking over your shoulder when you open your dresser drawer. Santana looks up from her hand, sitting on your bed, and sighs.

"I don't care." You roll your eyes at her response and watch her look back at her hand, turning it over to inspect it, poking it and wincing. You grab orange shorts and a grey tank top for Santana, and black shorts and a white long sleeve shirt for yourself before walking over to her and handing her the clothes.

"I'll change in the bathroom. I'll find the first aid kit too." You tell her and go to your bathroom, closing the door, not fully, behind you, leaving about an inch of space. You quickly change out of your jeans and into your shorts before swapping your tops and pulling your hair from its ponytail. Next you clean your face, getting your makeup off, and brush your teeth. You crouch down and open the cabinet beneath the sink, pulling out the red first aid kit and a hand cloth, before getting back up and leaving the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry!" you say quickly, and turn around after seeing Santana standing and trying to get out of her dress. You picture her eye roll and go to your hamper, throwing your clothes in before you just wait.

"Fuck…" she huffs and you lift your brows. "I um…turn around, Blondie." She demands and you straighten your back and slowly turn around, hesitantly. You furrow your brows in confusion at her still being in her dress and she rolls her eyes. "You have to unhook me in the back." She says and you widen your eyes in surprise when she turns around.

"Um…what?"

"I can't unhook it myself because of my hand. So make yourself useful." She sighs and you carefully walk up behind her. She brushes her hair out of the way and you look at the tiny hook at the top of the zipper. You slowly lift your hands and unhook the tiny clamp.

"Do I unzip it too?" you ask nervously and Santana shrugs.

"Go for it."

You swallow and take the zipper between your fingers gingerly, slowly pulling it down, revealing Santana's back. You silently gasp at the no bra and trail your eyes down her back to where your hands hold the zipper at the top of her black panties. You let go of the zipper and take a step back, your body feeling warmer, and look away from her.

"Okay." You say, letting her know it's done, and glance at her as she bends over and grabs her tank top. Your eyes say focused on her ass until she straightens her back, and you clear your throat and cross your arms.

Santana flips her hair and looks over her shoulder at you, arching a brow, and you jump.

"What?"

"I know my girls are amazing, but they're not free for show." She says firmly and you widen your eyes, glancing down to her right arm crossed over her breasts to shield them. "Eyes up, Pierce." She snaps and you snap your eyes up to her hard glare. "Turn around." You listen immediately and spin on your heels, facing away from Santana so she can change. "Ow…shit…" she breathes and you bite your lip to keep from turning around to help. She mutters more words in struggle and you shift.

"Do you need me to help?" you ask quietly and Santana goes quiet.

"I swear to god if you look at my tits I'll kill you." She hisses and you tense. "Got it?" You nod your head furiously before hesitantly turning around with your eyes at the ceiling. "Oh, Jesus Christ." She mumbles, shaking her head at you and you stop in front of her. She pushes the tank top in your hands, not looking directly at you and you look at it, turning it over the proper way as Santana holds her arm over her chest.

"Okay…" you nod, holding the tank top in front of you so she can put her arms and head through. She narrows her eyes at you and you lower the shirt a bit, lifting a questioning brow slightly. "Put your head in." you tell her softly and she slips her good arm in the hole before her head, causing her to step closer to you as you pull it over her head. "Uh…" you trail off and look around before nodding to your bed. "Sit." She huffs and listens making you smile a bit, and you sit with her, taking her wrist gently in your hand and slowly bringing it to the arm hole of the tank top.

You let out a relieved breath when the tops on properly and Santana tilts her head to the side, sweeping her hair from out of the top.

"You can put the shorts on yourself, right?"

"I'm not completely incapable." She rolls her eyes and you hold your hands up in defense as you get up and go to the aid kit. You pick it up and watch Santana in amusement, struggle to get her shorts up her legs, but she does manage. You sit back beside her and face her as you open the case and pull out a cleaning wipe. Santana watches you as you take her hand gently, turning it over in your lap so the back of her hand is to you, and clean the dried blood from her knuckles. "Ow! That stings!" she hisses and you chuckle quietly, nodding.

"Don't be a baby." You tell her, glancing at her. She narrows her eyes at you and you swallow, looking back at her hand in your lap. You lay the hand cloth on the back of her hand and take the cold pack, cracking it to activate the crystals, and lay it over the cloth. "Keep the pack on it, and hold your hand over your heart for elevation; 10 minutes. I'll be back." You tell her and she opens her mouth to reply but you're already out of your room.

* * *

><p>You manage to get back upstairs with a plate of chicken taquito's and two glasses of water within ten minutes. The door opens after you push it with your back and Santana looks at you, her hand still over her heart with the cold pack on it. You smile and she blinks away from you.<p>

"I brought you some water and something to eat, just a little snack." You tell her, putting the plate on the bed and setting both glasses of water on the night table. She looks up from the plate of taquito's and gives you a blank stare.

"I'm Hispanic…"

"Uhm…okay?" you say and shake your head as you reach over and pull the kit towards you, pulling out a sling, a packet of Advil, and wrist wraps. "Here" You say, and take the cold pack from her hand, and nod for her to let her hand come down. She watches you intently as you open a pack of Advil and give her the two pills, before handing her the water and taking it back when she swallows the pills. You take her wrist and lift it up before letting it go, Santana holding it there, and begin to carefully wrap her wrist and hand to minimize movement.

"Are you going to study medicine?" she asks, surprising you, and you look at her face with your brows lifted. She rolls her eyes at your look and sighs. "Just a question."

"I'm just surprised you're the one starting a conversation."

"Not a conversation. I just asked a question." She says quickly and you smile faintly. "Anyway, you didn't answer."

"No, not medicine. I want to study dance or art." You tell her quietly as you clip the wrap still and she lifts her head in a slow nod. You glance at her eyes for a second before taking the folded sling and folding it into a triangle by connection two of the corner points. "What about you, medicine?" you ask, slipping the fabric between her torso and arm held across her chest, before bringing the other corner over her other shoulder, making a tight bow on her shoulder and tucking in the fabric by her elbow.

Santana shakes her head, looking at the simple sling you made and runs her free hand through her hair.

"My father's a doctors, and he's usually always working. I don't want that." She says and you smile a bit bigger at her opening up. "I was thinking law…"

"Fitting." You comment and Santana cracks a very faint smile. "Is this okay, or…?" you ask, touching the sling. Santana nods and lifts her eyes to meet yours, making your heart flip. You two stay quiet, studying each other.

You can't help but think about how pretty Santana looks.

Her long eyes lashes, usually hard eyes now soft, flawless skin, high cheek bones…full lips; even her hair although a little messy still falling nicely onto her shoulders. You want to kiss her. You've never kissed girls before but you've always wanted to try it.

It just seemed like it'd be so much better than kissing boys because girls were soft and gentle while guys just wanted to shove their tongues down your throat. You're not gay though, maybe bi, but nobody's know that. You don't know what people would think, but right now you don't care; you want to kiss Santana. But people only kiss people they have feelings for.

Your eyes widen slightly in realization and Santana arches a brow. You like Santana. That explains why you so desperately want to be close to her, to be her friend, only more.

Before you start to lean in, Santana looks away from you and down at the plate of taquito's. You inwardly groan and look at her as she picks one up.

"Never pegged you as a racist." She says, taking a hesitant bite of the snack. You pull your head back in surprise and Santana smirks a bit.

"I-I'm not."

"So you just brought up a Mexican snack; though of course I'm Hispanic." She asks and you shake your head.

"It's the quickest thing and I wanted them."

"Mhm." She hums and takes another bite as she stands up and begins to walk around your room, looking over it. She slows by your desk and you pick up a taquito for yourself, give it a good chomp, as she runs her hand over the notebooks and papers on your desk. Your eyes widen when she picks up the notebook that hold your drawing of her and you jump from your bed and snatch it from her hands as she flips to the first page. "What the hell?"

"Did you see that?" you ask her and she arches a suspicious brow.

"No, because you snatched it away before I could."

"Good." You breathe and Santana tilts her head to the side.

"What's in it?" she asks curiously, taking a step closer to you as you step back, holding the notebook to your chest.

"It's just my drawing book." You tell her and she tilts her head with narrowed eyes.

"What do you have like pornographic drawing in there or something?" Your cheeks darken at the mere thought and Santana's jaw drops.

"No!" you say quickly, shaking your head, "I don't draw porn, Santana."

"Then why can't I see it?" she asks, holding her right hand on her hip.

"Because, it's for my eyes only." You tell her and go to your closet, opening your trunk and locking it after putting the notebook in.

"Well someone's paranoid." Santana mumbles and you look over your shoulder at her as you get up. You close your closet and Santana watches you walk to your door and turn the lights off. You crawl into bed, and get comfy before pulling the blanket down and motioning for Santana to get in. "I don't share beds." She says and you roll your eyes, taking her right hand and pulling her into the bed, minding her injured hand.

"I'm tired. Just close your eyes and stay on your side if you have a problem with it, okay?" you huff and turn away from her, slipping your hands under your cheek as you stare out the window. "Goodnight, Santana."

"Yeah." She replies and you shake your head faintly as you close your eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo? Lemme know, guys!**

**-LMB**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you all had a happy holiday!**

**So just a little reply to one of you readers... To the guest that said, and I quote, "Well I was loving this, til you made Santana straight and also opened a door for bram. Both f*** spit worthy disgusting. The former slightly more than the latter, but both making me want to spit in disgust. Maybe at your face." ...I'm sorry you feel that way, but maybe calm down a bit and wait for future chapters rather than assuming things. Let me be clear, Bram will not be happening in this fic, their little meeting was to introduce more characters. Love your enthusiasm though. Made me laugh, so kudos!**

**Okay! Here's the next chapter guys!**

**-LMB**

* * *

><p><strong>October, 2014<strong>:

It's been weeks since you last talked to Santana. Well since Santana even acknowledged you. Her constant attitude shifts are confusing as hell to put it bluntly.

When you woke up the morning after the party, you had a smile on your face remembering Santana stayed over only to frown sadly when you turned over to see your sleeping clothes you lent her folded and on the empty space beside you.

When you saw her on Monday she passed you like everyone else in the halls, an annoyed scowl on her face as she pushed her way to get to her class.

In the classes you shared you could've sworn Santana would look at you a few times but when you glanced over she was completely engrossed in filing her nails, doing whatever on her phone, or even doing the class work. It was rare when you'd catch her eyes. The two of you'd stare at each other, neither wanting to look away, but Santana always ended up narrowing her eyes at you in a glare and made you look away.

To say she confused you was an understatement.

Enough about Santana though.

You were quite excited as you walked into school this morning. Rachel had invited you, and the other girls from Glee, besides Sugar who declined, and Kurt, to have a sleepover tonight. You're first actual friend get together since that party.

You hate to admit it but you were really starting to like it here. You had more friends than you did at home, only by a few, and it was warmer than it was in Canada, even being October. Also it was close to Halloween!

You closed your locker and spun around with a wide smile, basically skipping down the halls to Spanish.

You turned a corner to the hall where the Spanish room was, when a body crashed into you, sending you down onto the floor.

"Ouch…" you grumble, rubbing your butt as you pout slightly before looking up. Santana looks down at you with an arched brow and a barely there smirk. "Santana…" you say quietly in greeting. She lifts her brows with a single nod and you smile faintly as you get back to your feet, ducking your head at the weird looks the other students were giving you.

"You don't really watch where you're going do you?" she asks, her tone not sounding negative in any way, and you feel your cheeks heat as you glanced up at her.

It was safe to say you have a tiny crush on the girl; even with her weird mood swings. You shrug and take a moment to admire how her tank top clings against her toned stomach, snapping your eyes up with burning cheeks when Santana clears her throat, giving you an expectant eyebrow raise.

She shakes her head at you and moves passed you to the room. You stand watching her ass as she went before following and going to the back where you usually sit. Santana plops down in her seat a few rows ahead and to the side of you and she glances at you, rolling her eyes with a twitch of her lips at catching you staring.

"Stop leering, Pierce." She says and you blink quickly and look down at your binder with pink cheeks.

* * *

><p>"How excited are you for tonight?" Rachel squeals as you sat down at the Glee table. Tina and Mercedes smile at you as Sugar holds her hand out, waiting for her half of your sandwich, while Rachel stays beaming beside you.<p>

"You're scaring the poor girl, Rach." Kurt says, giving you a playful wink as you hand Sugar her half. She smiles in thanks and you nod, shrugging to Rachel.

"I'm pretty excited." You admit, "It's the first slumber party I've been to. Like I've had sleepovers but that's boring." I say and Rachel nods in agreement with a serious look.

"My slumber parties are planned to be amazing. I even printed a few copies of the outline for tonight. Would you like one?" she asks, her arm digging around in her backpack as she looks at you. You lift a brow and glance at Kurt, rolling his eyes with a faint smile at his best friend.

"Uhm, I'm good, Rachel. Plus, I like being surprised."

Rachel beams and nods, putting her bag back on the ground, "Excellent! Although, I need to know your preference for beverages." She says and you slow the chew of your sandwich and swallow, wincing when it goes down the wrong way.

"I like anything." You tell her and she chews on her lip as she nods.

"Perfect." She says quietly and you slowly lean away from her with your eyes narrowed suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" you call from your room, looking in your dresser for your favorite pair of pajama pants. They were blue with ducks on them. You pout and your eyes glance to the side to the pair of orange shorts you lent Santana that night. Biting your lip you grab them and a blank tank top, and quickly change before pulling a grey hoodie over your head.<p>

"You bellowed?" Your mom teased, coming into your room and sitting on your bed. You roll your eyes with a smile and motion to your duffle bag.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"It's only a sleepover, Brittany." She chuckles and you huff. "Okay, pajamas you're wearing…change of clothing, yup. Pillow…" she says and grabs one of your pillows from behind her, holding it in her lap, "Check. Tooth…"

"That's it!" you exclaimed and run to your bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush. "Thanks." You say with a relieved breath, dropping your toothbrush in your bag before zipping it up.

"No problem, sweetie. You ready? Do you have the address?"

"Yup." You nod and grab your phone from your night table, opening the text Rachel sent you with her address. Your mom nods and you follow her out of your room with your things, struggling to turn your light off but getting it and running down the stairs behind your mother.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful house." Your mom says and you nod as you look at the large Victorian style house. You check the time in the car, 7:29pm, and lean over to kiss your mom's cheek, before thanking her for the ride and getting out. "Have fun, Britt." She says and you nod, closing the door and watching her leave before turning and making your way up the stone walk.<p>

The more you look at the house the more you realize this wasn't what you pictured Rachel living in but shrug it off.

You fumble a few things in your hands, your bag stupidly large, and end up knocking with your elbow.

You're cool like that.

You chuckle quietly to yourself as you wait and smile widely when the door opens before widening your eyes at the person standing on the other side.

"What the fuck?" Santana asks in shock, holding her phone in her hand. You stare at her, not able to help how your eyes rake down her body, quietly gasping at her perfect abs, uncovered. She _was_ only wearing short shorts and a pink sports bra. "…hello! What are you doing here?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. You lift your gaze and swallow before furrowing your brows.

"Um, Rachel…" you say and she groans, leaning against the open door.

"I forgot that dwarf was having people over." She mumbles and motions you to come in. You hesitantly step inside the house and tense when Santana leans closer to you, shutting the door behind you. You relax when she moves from the door, walking further into the house and follow her body with your eyes. "I mean, you can totally stay at the door and watch me like a creep, but the midget would probably prefer you to wait in the basement." Santana says, not looking back at you. You clear your throat with heated cheeks and manage to get your shoes off before following Santana.

She motions to a set of stairs leading down as she leans against the counter in the kitchen, watching you with a bored expression.

"Is she even here?" you ask and Santana shrugs.

"I don't know, I just got home." She says, motioning to her clothing, _must've been on a run_, and you feel your stomach flip in the good way. Santana shakes her head at you and turns around, opening the fridge and grabs a water before walking to the stairs. "Hey, Dwarf!" she yells down the stairs, and waits for a reply before looking over her shoulder at you and shrugging. "Hell if I know where she is." She says and you shift nervously.

"So…" you start, getting Santana to glance at you ask she brings the water to her lips. "Uh, do I just go down?"

"I don't know. Go ahead." She says and you hesitate before moving to the stairs and look at the darkness below. "Light's down there." She says and you nod, staying put. "I'm this close to pushing you down the fucking stairs, Pierce. Move." She says in annoyance and you take the first step, smiling faintly at her dramatic groan before descending the rest.

You wait a bit for your eyes to adjust and shrink into yourself when you see weird, random, shapes.

"Santana?" you call and back up, hitting bumping into something and falling backwards.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Shit, I'm sorry." You say in the darkness, looking around.

"Get _off_ of me, Pierce!" she growls, pushing against your leg. You widen your eyes, realizing you were sitting somewhat on her lap and feel around, moving off her. "Jesus." She huffs and a second later the basement lights come on. Santana glares at you from where she's standing and you blush, giving her a sheepish smile.

"I couldn't see."

"No shit." She rolls her eyes before looking around and scrunching her nose at everything Rachel must've set up. "God this is like I'm living a nightmare." She says, as you both take in the mattresses lining the floor at the bottom of the couches, pink, white, and lighter pink pillows and blankets covering them. A table holding a pink punch bowl with two liters of fruit drinks and a few sodas along with snacks are off to the side, and a large, pink karaoke machine is hooked up to the large TV.

"This is awesome!" you exclaim, walking passed Santana, giving you an incredulous look, and drop your stuff beside one of the couches before dropping onto the mattress, bouncing a bit.

"It looks like a fucking unicorn puked down here." Santana says and you nod enthusiastically.

"I know!"

"Shit, I need to get out of here." She mumbles to herself and you pout.

"You're not going to stay?"

Santana looks at you with wide eyes before letting out a short laugh. You smile at the sound and Santana shakes her head at you, wiping under her eyes.

"No way in fucking hell I'd spend my night with Berry and her loser friends."

"Um…I'm one of those loser friends."

Santana smirks and shrugs, "Yeah, I know that." She says and you narrow your eyes at her. The first actual conversation you two have had and she has to turn back to being a bitch. A very hot bitch but still a bitch.

"And whose slumber party were you invited to, _Satan_?" you ask, trying out the name. Santana narrows her eyes dangerously at you and you arch a challenging brow.

"This is my house. I can do whatever I want, you realize." She growls threateningly and you roll your eyes, getting up and passing her to look at the table of snacks and drinks.

"And I'm the guest so you have to be nice to me."

"Yeah, that's going to happen." She mumbles and you spin around, crossing your arms as you glare at her.

"What's your problem?" you ask in frustration and Santana opens her mouth.

"Brittany!" Rachel exclaims happily and runs down the stairs, throwing her arms around you. You stumble and catch Santana's eye roll as you return her sisters hug lightly.

"Hey, Rach. Hey guys." You say, waving at the others coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Kurt and I had to quickly run out because we forgot to buy ice cream earlier." Your eyes light up at the mention of the smooth desert and Rachel claps, motioning for everyone to put their stuff down. "Oh, Santana, would you like to join us?" she asks knowingly and Santana glares at her as she moves to the stairs.

"I'd rather stab my eyes with forks." She says, heading to the stairs. "You all have fun though." She says sarcastically, glancing at you before going up.

Rachel scoffs.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"The Notebook!"<p>

"Magic Mike!"

"Got any horrors?"

You groan inwardly and loll your head to the side as you wait for everyone to pick a damn movie already. Seriously it's been like half an hour of going back and forth.

"Why would I have horror movies, Mercedes?" Rachel asks appalled.

"Don't you have all genres?" Tina asks, "You know, so you can play any character on Broadway?"

"I…damn it that's a good point." She mumbles before you get up and walk in front of the TV. "Brittany! You can pick whatever movie you want if you get Santana to let us borrow a horror movie of hers." She smiles and you drop your shoulders.

"Why me?" you whine and Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt chuckle.

"She doesn't hate you." Tina says like it's obvious.

"Are we talking about the same Santana?" you ask and they all nod.

"As much as I'd like to believe Santana is completely evil…" Kurt starts before Rachel finishes.

"She does seem to calm down and act a little nicer to you." She says, "I mean, I'm her sister for crying out loud and she locks me in closets at school." She says, looking at you pointedly. You grumble a 'fine' and they all let out 'yay' as you head upstairs.

You awkwardly look around the kitchen as you move through the house, not really knowing where you were going, and peak around the corner of the stairs leading to the second floor. You think Santana would probably be up there, because usually bedrooms are upstairs, and head up quietly.

You walk down the hall and listen, hearing some music coming from the room at the end of the hall to the right and clear your throat as you stand in front of the door, knocking lightly.

"Santana?" you call quietly and wait. No answer so you knock again, calling her again. You huff and knock again before grabbing the knob. You know it's probably the worst idea in like…life, but you turn it slowly and when you don't see the brunette, walk in.

If someone asked you to describe Santana's room in one word, you'd choose sexy.

Her room completely reflected her. From the dark, blood red wall color, to the black silk bed set, and everything around and in between. She had a queen sized bed, beautiful black furniture, and a really nice TV hanging on her wall with a glass case holding DVD's inside it. You glance behind you, making sure no one was there, before walking over and opening the case. Finding a horror movie was not going to be hard. It's like all the girl had.

You pull out some movie about a serial killer and shit and flip it over in your hands to read the back.

You didn't notice Santana coming towards her room as you head to the door reading the back of the movie, just like she didn't notice you with her head down, and both of you let out grunts when you walk into each other.

* * *

><p>You drop the movie to grab Santana, keeping her from slipping backwards, and pull her towards you as she grabs your shoulders instinctively. You widen your eyes when her towel falls from her body and she freezes, looking at you in terror as you can't help but look at her body.<p>

_Holy mother of_…

"Oh my god…" you two hear and snap your gaze to the side where Kurt is staring between the two of you with his eyes basically popping out of their sockets.

"Fuck!" Santana curses loudly and pushes you further into her room, stepping with you to shield her body from Kurt, and closes her door with her foot before shoving you away from her, causing you to land on your ass the second time today. "What the actual fuck!" she screams at you, hastily covering herself with her towel.

"I-I'm sorry." You manage, your heart beating like crazy with the image of a naked Santana burned into your brain.

"Sorry?" she snaps in disbelief, "That's all you have to fucking say?! Why the fuck were you in my room!" she growls at you and you swallow, closing your eyes and shaking your head.

"I uh…T-they wanted me to get a movie." You get out and Santana throws her hands up, quick to catch the towel before it slips down her body.

_Damn_…

"What are you still doing here?" she growls and grabs you from the ground, throwing you out of her room. You stumble back and just stare at the door before looking down at the forgotten movie in the ground. You glance back at the door before picking it up and jump in shock when Santana flings it open, snatching her movie from you before slamming the door in your face.

"Oh my god!"

You jump in surprise and stare at Kurt who's wearing a smile on his face.

"W-what?" you stutter and Kurt holds his hands to his mouth as he shakes his head chuckling.

"I knew there was a reason Satan is nice to you." He says, dropping his hands as he shakes his head slowly still with that smile. Your cheeks heat up and you shake your head.

"What?"

"She likes you, Britt. _Like_ likes." He nods and you widen your eyes, looking at him incredulously as you force down your feeling of hope. There was no way Santana liked you. You weren't even friends.

"N-no, I'm pretty sure she hates me." You tell him and straighten your back, your eyes widening in fear when Santana rips her door open. Kurt seems to tense and glances at Santana so you do the same. She was dressed now; wearing barely there pajama shorts and a tight tank top with her hair in a ponytail.

"You," she snaps, pointing at Kurt. He widens his eyes in terror and Santana stares at him with a deadly look. "If you so much as think about mentioning what happened, to anyone, I'll rip your balls off and make you watch _lesbian_ porn."

Kurt grimaces in disgust, still with fear in his eyes, and looks at you when Santana turns to you.

"And you," she starts making you shrink, "Take the damn movie and stay the fuck away from my room." She hisses, shoving the movie in your hands. You nod quickly and Santana fixes another glare on Kurt before closing her door.

"Brittany? Kurt? Come on you guys, do you have a movie yet?" Rachel calls and you swallow as you quickly head for the stairs, glancing back at Santana's door as you grab Kurt's sleeve, pulling him behind you.

* * *

><p>Again, you're groaning as the four others are talking nonstop during the movie. What's the point of even putting one on if you're going to talk the whole time?<p>

The others don't seem to understand that they need to shut the fuck up and you just huff as you try to listen to the movie.

A girl screams in the movie, one of those actual scary movies that look like they're older, and you jump at the sound, looking at your friend's reactions. Tina and Mercedes were looking at the screen now with wide eyes but Rachel and Kurt kept yapping. You lift one of the few left over pieces of popcorn and throw it at Rachel, giving her a look and nod to the TV when she looks at you.

She nods and turns back to Kurt to whisper and you throw yourself back against the couch.

One of your biggest pet peeves is people who whisper louder than they talk. Like fuck, it's called whispering for a damn reason.

So once again you get up.

"I'm going to pee." You announce and no one says anything, Mercedes and Tina now fully engrossed in the movie, and the other two being loud and annoying. You roll your eyes as you head up the stairs and run your hand through your hair when you get into the kitchen.

The only bathroom you know about is the one upstairs but Santana's rooms there and she said not to go near it. But you really did have to pee.

_Maybe if I quietly sneaked up_, you think and smile to yourself as you tip toe to the stairs, trying to ascend them as quietly as possible.

You can still hear quiet music coming from Santana's room but it wasn't any song that you recognized. You admit it peeks your interest and you silently go to her door, listening.

The song was nice. The beat was one anyone could dance to, and so you immediately liked it, but the unique voice added to it.

_Who's that one girl that sounds like this…? Oh that Amy girl! Amy…shit_.

You frown at not being able to remember her last name and silently huff as you turn to go to the bathroom.

You wash your hands and open the door, your hand coming right to your heart as you take a heavy breath, giving Santana a nervous look.

"You scared me." You tell her and she shrugs; her arms crossed as she leans against her doorframe.

"Is that bathroom downstairs not working or something?" she asks you with an arched brow; expectant, and you shift.

"I only knew where this one was." You tell her and she rolls her eye; looking behind her for a moment, letting you take that second to run your eyes over her body. You don't realize you're biting your lip until you reach Santana's eyes and slowly release it with a sheepish look.

"You really can't keep your eyes to yourself can you?" she asks with narrowed eyes and you nervously wet your lips. When you don't answer Santana purses her lips, looking to the side before slowly turning to you with a sly smirk. You feel your cheeks heat up and Santana puts her hands on her hips. "Come with me." She says, closing her door before quietly going to the stairs. She looks back at you when you don't move and rolls her eyes with a faint smile. "Hurry up, Pierce."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" you ask her quietly as she leads you to some room in her house. She just gives you a smirk and looks behind you before opening a closet and grabbing your wrist, pulling you in.<p>

"_We_ are going to play a little…prank…on Berry and the others." She tells you and you can't help but smile. "They talked during the whole movie didn't they?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"Hate that." She mumbles and you smile at her, keeping her stare before she looks at the panel box, flicking a switch. You hear a snap and only see Santana's grin before its pitch black. You blink, trying to get your eyes to adjust and whisper for Santana. You hear her quiet chuckle as Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina call out for Santana with accusing tones. "Come on." She whispers and you reach out, grabbing her arm before slipping your hand down and grabbing hers.

She lightly tugs on her hand and you pull it closer to you, letting her know you don't want to let go. She sighs and you smile in the dark, letting her quietly lead you wherever.

"Santana…" you whisper and she tugs you forwards, shushing you firmly.

"You're going to blow it." She tells you in her whisper.

"Sorry…what are we doing now?" you ask and she huffs, mumbling for you to wait, as she continues to lead you around the house.

"Santana, this isn't funny!" Rachel shouts, and you both recognize the hint of fear in her voice, making you bite your lip to keep from chuckling, while Santana lets out a quiet, amused snort. You almost trip when you stub your toe on a baseboard and Santana hushes you.

"I stubbed my toe." You complain before feeling a hand over your mouth, Santana pulling you closer to her as you hear footsteps.

"I'm telling Mom!" Rachel calls and you can only picture Santana rolling her eyes. You two wait a while until Santana moves her hand from your mouth and leads you into some hall.

"When you hear them scream,"

"Or cry…" you add in playfully, getting a snort from Santana.

"Or cry, open and slam this door shut." She says, taking your hand and putting it on a doorknob.

"Where are you going?" you ask in panic, not able to see anything.

"Shhh! Jesus, Pierce." She growls quietly, "I'll be back." And then she's gone…you think.

* * *

><p>You wait for the signal, Rachel screaming or crying, and hear a faint '<em>shing'<em> like knives being slid over the others blade and there comes that scream; four to be exact. You open the door quickly before slamming it shut and another round of screams, seeming closer come, before you hear heavy and quick footsteps; followed by more screaming.

"A…" you start to scream yourself when a hand wraps around your wrist, and Santana hushes you quickly before pulling you somewhere. You can faintly hear whimpering and crying and feel kind of bad before you hear Santana trying to keep her laughter in, and smile.

You stumble when you realize you're going upstairs, and then hear Rachel calling Santana angrily.

"Shit…" she chuckles and pulls you faster. She pulls you into a room…_hers?_…and tells you to sit on the bed.

"What?" you ask in shock and finally see her from the light of her laptop screen she's carrying to her bed.

"Come here, and sit down." She says quickly and gets on her bed, leaning against the headboard as you follow. She hands you an ear bud and plays the movie she has in the drive, folding her arms just as the lights come on and Rachel busts her door open, fuming. "What the fuck's wrong with you?" she asks, looking at Rachel with narrowed eyes as her sister storms up to the bed.

"You're such a bitch!" she screams as Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina stand at the bedroom door, all three of them shaking slightly.

_Aw_…

"Listen, stumpy, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but you should know by now that I will kick your ass." Santana hisses and you look at her, sort of amazed by how easy she was making it seem like she didn't do anything.

"Oh yeah right, Santana. You were just conveniently sitting and watching a movie in here huh? With Brittany? _My_ friend?"

"Not my fault you were boring Blondie." She shrugs with a bored look. "Now get out."

"No, not until you admit you did everything."

"I didn't do shit, now _get_ _out_." She hisses again, glaring at Rachel. The smaller brunette clenches her jaw and looks to you, making you widen your eyes nervously.

"Brittany, did Santana turn the power off and do all those things?"

"All what things?" you ask, playing dumb and Rachel furrows her brows.

"The knives, slamming the door…"

"No?" you say quietly, drawing it out, "I didn't even hear anything." You add with a shrug and Rachel's shoulders drop.

"Maybe you're just imagining things, Rach." Santana taunts, "Should I tell Ma and get her to get you a shrink?"

"Fuck you, Santana." Rachel snaps and Santana just rolls her eyes with a faint smirk, only you can see. "Brittany you coming?"

"Uh, yeah." You nod, "But can you guys not talk during the movie?"

"Inconsiderate dwarf." Santana cuts in and you stifle a laugh while Rachel huffs and waves her off before nodding in agreement with you and marching out of the room. She leaves it open for you and the other three follow her. You and Santana both lean back a bit to look further down the hall before bursting out into laughter.

You watch Santana as she claps her hands, her head thrown back, letting out a genuine laugh, and smile softly at how beautiful the whole scene was.

"Oh man," she breathes, chuckling as she lifts her head, glancing at you, "Not bad, Pierce. Not bad."

You nod and glance down at her lips, a faint smile there, and wet your own as you lift your gaze back to her eyes. Santana clears her throat and looks away from you, making you frown a bit.

"Okay, uhm…yeah." You say and get off the bed and going to Santana's door. You glance back at her before you leave, and see her pull her bottom lip into her mouth as she looks at her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) until next time guys!**

**-LMB**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! So here is the next update, sorry for the wait. Actually I don't even know how many days it's been since I put up the last chapter. Huh...hope it wasn't too long! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites btw!**

**-LMB**

* * *

><p><strong>October, 2014<strong>:

"Move; for fuck sakes!" a Titan growls at you while you quickly drop to your knees to pick up your books and binder. You keep your head lowered as he moves passed you, kicking one of your books and chew lightly on your bottom lip as you sit on your butt and lean against the wall, shaking your head.

It's been over a month and everyone was still giving you trouble. Not like the first day, because you guess people did kind of fear Santana and think you were friends, but it was still enough to cause you to bite back your tears.

You missed home.

People weren't constantly targeting you or making fun of you there.

After that little prank you played with Santana during Rachel's slumber party you were feeling lighter and more…confident? That lasted for about five minutes until you were met with two slushies to the face.

That was last week; and the slushies kept coming. You thought that Titan was going to throw one at you when he cut you off but it was a pleasant surprise when he only snapped at you. That tells you something.

Seriously, life at McKinley is basic hell.

You let your head lightly fall back until your resting it against the wall and just sit there, even as the bell goes signaling the start of school.

The sound of hundreds of footsteps fade with the students going to class, until you're left with the silence of the empty halls.

So you thought.

You hear someone getting closer and glance to the side when the person turns into the hall you're in.

Santana lifts her brows at seeing you, pausing from carrying on, and you take a quick moment to look over her dark outfit, similar to all her others. She looks around and glances back at you before huffing and walking over, picking up your textbook the Titan kicked and handing it to you as she leant against the lockers; looking down at you.

"You look like shit." She says and you roll your eyes with a faint, very faint smile.

"You're a bitch."

"So I've been told." She chuckles quietly and you look up at her, looking at her nails. "Was it the ass Jordan?" she asks, glancing at you and you furrow your brows.

"What?"

"The ass who almost pissed himself the first day. Is he…"

"Oh, no." You say, shaking your head when Santana motions to you and around you. "Some bigger guy, big jaw." You say as you recall his facial features.

"Karofsky." She growls quietly and you shrug before running your hand through your hair. "Okay, get up. You look depressing."

"I am." You grin and Santana rolls her eyes and cracks a small smile. "Are we friends?" you ask randomly and surprise Santana judging by her look. She furrows her brows and shakes her head.

"No, we're not."

"Well we act like it." You tell her and she crosses her arms defensively over her chest.

"I told you…"

"I know. I'm just saying." You mumble and push yourself off the ground. "Plus, I saw you naked so I just…"

Santana slaps her hand over your mouth, and pins you against the locker quickly with hard eyes, making you widen yours in panic.

"Do you really want to go there, Blondie?" she hisses and you swallow, shaking your head as you keep from poking your tongue out. "Don't fucking talk about that. Ever. Got it?"

You nod.

Santana pushes you against the lockers and gives you one last hard look before turning and walking away from you, leaving you to watch her in confusion.

You _were_ only kidding.

* * *

><p>"Brittany!"<p>

You look away from your locker and smile at Kurt running over, dragging Blaine with him.

"Hey, guys." You greet them and only notice their expressions as they come to a stop beside you. "What's up?" you ask nervously as Blaine takes heavy breaths, hunched over.

"You have to come with us." Kurt says before grabbing you and pulling you back the way him and Blaine came. You go to protest and look back as Blaine closes your locker before jogging up to you two while Kurt drags you through the halls.

"What are you doing?" you ask him as he pulls you towards the cafeteria. He pushes the door open and you widen your eyes as the guy from earlier, Karofsky, Santana called him, stands glaring deadly at Santana with blue slush running down his face and onto his letterman jacket; Santana holding an empty Big Gulp cup. She drops it as she gives him a smug smirk and you stand with your mouth open in disbelief, and fear for her.

"You're dead, Lopez…" Karofsky hisses as he wipes the slush from his face and Santana rolls her eyes as she leans closer to him and whispers something for his ears only, getting a flash of panic from him before walking away and towards you.

She averts her eyes from yours and you follow her with your eyes as she leaves the café.

"Um…Britt…" Blaine whispers and you turn to look at him, shrinking further into yourself with all eyes on you. Karofsky clenches his jaw and you shiver at his glare before pushing passed Blaine and Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Why?" you call as you quickly jog towards Santana walking to the bleachers. She barely casts you a glance as she keeps going and you speed up and grab her wrist, cutting in front of her.<p>

"Do you want to keep that hand?" she asks you and you let her go and cross your arms over your chest.

"You keep saying we're not friends but yet you're nice to me, sometimes, and just _slushied_ Karofsky for me?" you state and Santana scrunches her nose.

"I'm not nice to you, I can barely tolerate you," she says and walks passed you. You keep pace to walk beside her and she glances at you before huffing and rolling her eyes. "And I didn't slushie him for you."

"Okay, so you just go throw it at him after I told you he was being an ass to me?" you challenge and Santana pauses.

_Caught_.

"I slushied him because he's been a pain in my ass since I got here." She mumbles as you two get under the bleachers. You lift your brows at the little set up of couches and overturned boxes to be used as tables, and shake your head when Santana plops down on a couch.

"I don't believe that." You tell her and she scoffs.

"Okay then." She shrugs as she lifts her ass off the couch and slips out a cigarette and lighter. You glare at her as she lights it and she catches your look, rolling her eyes as she lights the smoke. "Leave me alone, Pierce."

"My name is Brittany!" you snap, not able to help yourself and Santana looks dumbfounded by your outburst if her parted lips and lifted brows are anything to go by. "And enough with the fucking smoking! You're going to hurt yourself." You add angrily, stomping over and snatching the cigarette from her hand, stomping it out as she watches you; still fazed by your raised tone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asks eventually with narrowed eyes, looking at you. You look down, feeling a little silly for your outburst, and turn slightly away from her as you mumble a reply. "Yeah, cause I heard that." She scoffs and you clench your fists as you spin towards her, making her lean back further into the couch.

"I said you're frustrating!"

She just stares at you.

"One second you're ignoring me, then we're actually having normal conversations," you start, throwing your hands around, "Then you're a _bitch_ one second, and sticking up for me another. I don't get it!"

"You…"

"_No_." you cut her off and she looks at you incredulously before glancing to your finger pointed at her. She sharply swats it aside and you clench your jaw. "You can be…"

"A bitch? Old news."

"I was going to say sweet, actually." You glare at her and she nearly chokes on her own saliva.

"E-excuse me?"

"You helped me twice with jerks, given me rides home, and didn't kill me when I was in your room." You say, calming down as Santana rolls her eyes. "You actually acted normal when we were pranking Rachel, and even just giving me my textbook and taking a moment to talk to me and see if I was okay…"

"That's not what I was doing."

"If you didn't care you would've kept going and wouldn't have stopped, Santana." You say and Santana scratches her head as she holds her hands out as if to say _So_. You sigh and shake your head, giving the Latina a last look before leaving her alone, holding your arms over your stomach as you walk back towards the school.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ladies and Gents!" Holiday claps, walking into the art room. You take your seat close to the corner of the room and pull out your art notebook as you watch Santana slouch in her chair, and hold her head up in her hand. "I'm assigning your first project."<p>

Groans fill the room and you smile faintly in amusement while Holly mimics the sound of protest before rolling her eyes with a smile.

"You should listen before you groan." She says and the class lets her continue, "I'm giving you three weeks to create any piece of art. A drawing, painting, sculpture, photograph or paper Mache. If you do a drawing it needs to be on a medium canvas, like the paintings. Sculptures and Mache creations… I don't want them smaller than your head." She says and you stifle a laugh at her serious look. "You can ask to work with a partner, but I'll say no, so keep that in mind. Your work is going to be on display while you present, and I want you to tell us why you chose to do what you did, what inspired you, and what you think your work communicates. Understand?"

You nod along with the class and Holly smiles and claps her hands, giving you the class to come up with ideas and get started.

You look around at people talking to their friends about what they're going to do, laughing and exchanging ideas, and look down at your notebook.

The only options that appeal to you are drawing and using the paper mache; though the mache can get really messy and could turn out horrible. Drawing it is.

You feel someone looking over your shoulder and slowly look up, smiling faintly at Ms. Holiday looking at you in amusement.

"Know what you're doing, sweet cheeks?" she asks, sitting down next to you as you shrug.

"Um, I'm probably just going to do a drawing." You tell her and she smiles widely and nods.

"Do you have your muse?" she asks quietly, leaning in slightly. You furrow your brows and shake your head in confusion, making her chuckle quietly and tilt her head subtly. You look to where she was directing your gaze and feel your cheeks heat when you look at Santana sitting at her desk, holding her head in her hand as she looks down at her notebook.

"I don't think she'd appreciate that…" you mumble quietly, still watching the girl. Holly chuckles and shrugs.

"Ask her." You snap your head around to look at her in disbelief and she lifts a brow. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She'll punch me." You state and Holly lets out a laugh, making you glance around when people look towards you with curiosity.

"She won't punch you." Holly says, shaking her head and you nod.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me."

"But you like her." She states quietly, and knowingly. You tense and she gives you a reassuring smile. "Hey, you can trust me, Brittany. You can also trust me when I say that that girl…she doesn't hate you." She says before getting up and going to a group of students trying to have a sword fight with pencils.

You swallow, running over Ms. Holiday's words, and glance at Santana, gasping quietly as you watch her lean back in the chair, stretching her arms over her head before dropping them lightly to her head.

_God, she's so hot_, you think and gulp as Santana pulls her phone from her chest before lifting her eyes and locking on yours. You widen your eyes in panic and avert your eyes quickly, opening your notebook to a blank page and look down at it before closing your eyes and shaking your head.

* * *

><p>Gym was hell.<p>

For two reasons.

One, you had to do a fitness circuit, and two, Santana made it painfully hard to keep your leering subtle.

That girl was just…ugh! Who even wears a sports bra, only a sports bra, in gym? Every flex of her abs drove you nuts and you couldn't help but run your eyes over her skin as she moved.

You groan as you close your locker, and rest your forehead against the cold metal as people walk by you to leave the school.

"You look…I don't know, conflicted," Kurt observes as you turn your head to look at him and Blaine beside you. You give them a small smile before lifting your head from the metal and rub your forehead lightly. "You know how you've been blowing off coming to Glee?"

"I haven't been…" you try to tell him and he lifts his hand with a knowing smile.

"You have, and that's totally understandable." Blaine shrugs, grabbing his messenger bag strap.

"But today, you're coming." Kurt says and links his arm with yours while Blaine moves to your other side. You groan playfully and Kurt chuckles as Blaine puts his hand on your shoulder, giving you a friendly wink while they lead you in the direction of the choir room. "You don't have to join, but just sit through and see if it's something you'd consider."

"This week's theme is amazing. Everyone has been doing awesome songs too."

"Theme?" you ask and the two gays nod as you come to the room. You see all your friends inside talking and messing around and smile faintly while Kurt lets go of your arm.

"Every week Mr. Schue gives us a theme and we choose songs to sing that match it." Blaine explains, walking into the room, you and Kurt following behind.

"Brittany!" Sugar exclaims happily and everyone beams at you.

"So what's the theme this week?" you ask Kurt as you wave to your friends. He turns around gracefully and gives you a smile as he continues to walk backwards to the chairs.

"Courage."

* * *

><p>You stop at the word and Kurt's knowing look before Sugar hugs you tightly and pulls you over to the empty seat beside hers in the back next to Mike and Tina.<p>

"Courage…" you whisper in question to Sugar and she nods with an eye roll.

"Mr. Schue always picks such cliché themes." She says with her nasally voice, "Last week was Strength. Lame right? I don't know why we can't do songs about money. Or cats." She shrugs and you smile at her with a quiet chuckle.

"I have a cat."

"You're shitting me?" she gasps and you shake your head with a laugh. "Name, now."

"Lord Tubbington."

"He's royal?" she asks in awe and you tilt your head at her with an arched brow as Mr. Schue walks in the room, clapping his hands.

"Alright, guys!" he beams as you slowly look away from Sugar still seeming amazed by Tubbs' royal decent, and smile faintly when he looks at you. "Brittany! Are you joining Glee Club?" he asks and you catch a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Uhm, no." you say before clearing your throat as you shift in your chair, "I'm just checking it out; if that's okay."

"Oh, of course. Maybe we can convince you to stay long term, eh?" he jokes, adding the Canadian joke at the end. You stare blankly at him and he looks away awkwardly before nodding and going over to the white board behind him. "Courage…" he writes in big capital letters before putting the marker down and turning around, holding his hands out. "Who's got something to show us?"

"Blaine and I got something, Mr. Schue." Artie says, rolling to the teacher. He nods with a smile and motions Blaine from his chair beside Kurt before going to the piano and sitting on the bench.

Blaine nods to the band and the familiar beat to Beiber's 'Never Say Never' starts. You hold back a laugh as Blaine dances, or tries, with the beat while Artie picks it up.

**I never thought that I could walk through fire,  
>I never thought that I could take the burn.<br>I never had the strength to take it higher,  
>until I reached the point of no return.<strong>

**And there's just no turning back,  
>when your hearts under attack.<br>Gonna give everything I have,  
>it's my destiny<strong>…

He and Blaine sing the hook before the chorus and everyone is moving a little in their seats as you watch the performance.

**Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<strong>

**Pick it up,  
>pick it up,<br>pick up,  
>pick it up, up, up,<br>and never say never**…

The boys sing through the song, the rest of the kids joining in, some even getting up and dancing, while you stay seated in your chair, listening to the words for the first time. Really listening to them.

You think back to Ms. Holliday and what she suggested you do, ask Santana to let you draw her for the project, and chew on your bottom lip. She was right, Santana probably wouldn't hit you. She didn't hit you when you saw her…don't finish that.

You were over reacting with thinking she'd hurt you.

Ms. Holliday said she wouldn't, and you do trust her. Besides, she said Santana didn't hate you, and Ms. Holliday was the only teacher you know of that Santana hasn't talked back to or made cry.

Artie goes through Jaden Smith's rap, and the song comes to an end with everyone sitting back in their seats and clapping with Mr. Schue.

"That was great, guys!"

Seriously, he was way too enthusiastic sometimes.

* * *

><p>"So, Britt, what'd you think?" Artie asks you when the meeting is over. You look down at him and shrug while Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel stand next to you two.<p>

"Are you gonna join, because you need to audition if you are thinking of doing so." Rachel tells you and you scratch the top of your head as you look towards the choir room door.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll think about it." You tell them all before walking out of the room quickly, looking at your phone for the time. An hour after school ended already. You made up your mind mid-way through Tina and Mercedes's rendition of 'Catch My Breath' by Kelly Clarkson that you were going to ask Santana if she'd be your muse, and even if she said no and did punch you, you'd still use her but change it up to make it look different then her.

Yeah, creepy but you didn't really care; you're sketches of her are better than anything else you've drawn.

You push open the school doors and descend the front steps as you think about either going to the park, or, the dangerous option, her house. You think back, realizing Santana usually left the park before now and you're mind was made up. You were going to Casa de Lopez.

* * *

><p>You knock on the Lopez's front door, catching your breath. You walked here and had to run a few blocks when this homeless guy started following you. You're pretty sure you lost him a three blocks away but ran all the way here from there just in case. You didn't want him camping out in front of Santana's house, and put the burden on her family.<p>

There wasn't an answer, two minutes after you knocked, and you started to wonder if anyone was actually home as you turned around to walk back down the porch steps.

"Can I help you?"

You spin around, almost falling backwards onto your ass, and smile nervously at the short Latina who looked almost exactly like Santana just older and with a slimmer face and slightly different shaped eyes.

"Hi!" you say a little too cheerfully. Mrs. Lopez eyes you suspiciously and you clear your throat and wipe your hands on your jeans. "Um, is Santana home?"

"Santana?" Mrs. Lopez asks in surprise, suspicion leaving her eyes immediately and replaced with curiosity. "May I ask who you are?"

"Of course! I'm Brittany," you tell her, "I was over a few weeks ago for Rachel's slumber party. You weren't here I don't think."

"Oh, yes, I was working late." She nods and you smile faintly. "Oh, come in, dear. My names Maribel; Santana and Rachel's mother." She smiled politely, holding her hand out. You shake it lightly after stepping inside the house for the second time since moving to Lima, and glance around. "So, I know you're a friend of Rachel's, are you and Santana friends too?" she asks in confusion and you open your mouth and glance to the side as you think.

"Uh, sort of. We've talked a few times and we have classes together. I'm actually here to ask her about this art project."

"Oh, are you partners?" she asks, folding her arms as she looks at you with interest.

"We're not allowed partners, but our teacher, Ms. Holliday, she suggested I ask Santana to help with mine."

"Okay, well, she's up in her room, Brittany." Maribel smiles, motioning to the stairs, "Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, yes, I do." You nod with a smile and head up the stairs after Maribel nods and tells you she better get back to the kitchen.

You walk up to her door and take a nervous breath before knocking.

"I'm busy, Mami." Santana calls out and you smile faintly and knock again. You hear her groan loudly before stomping towards the door, opening it, "I said, I was…B-Blondie?" she asks with wide eyes as you stare back at her, smiling slightly at her black rimmed glasses sitting on her nose.

"Hi." You wave slightly as Santana looks down, taking her glasses of quickly and tossing them away before looking back up at you and narrowing her eyes. "Why'd you…"

"What are you doing here? How'd you get into my house?" she asks quickly and you lift your brows and stutter.

"Uh, you're mom let me in. I needed to talk to you."

"Why? How many times do I need to tell you we're not friends? You can't just come to my freaking house." She hisses.

"I just wanted to…"

"To bitch at me like earlier, because let me tell you something, Pierce." She glares, "No one talks to me like that. No one. So if you think this is going to be Outburst 2.0, you're fucking wrong!" she growls as you stare at her in surprise. She lifts a brow at you expectantly and you just avert your eyes and shake your head.

"N-no, I just need to talk to you about the art project." You say quietly, glancing at the Latina.

"What?" she asks with her brows scrunched in confusion. "Holly said no partners, not like I'd be you're partner in hell, so what the fuck could you possibly want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask if you'd be my muse…for my sketch."

"You're kidding me, right?" she asks, looking at you blankly. "Oh, fuck my life." She breathes and shakes her head with her eyes closed. "Are you stupid?" You flinch at her words and she waits.

"N-no, I…"

"Then why the fuck would you ask me that? Really," she says, folding her arms over her chest, "Because that's just the stupidest thing you could ever ask me. Or think of really."

"I-I…Ms. Holliday said I should ask you."

"Wait, _Holly_?" Santana asks in disbelief and you nod. "That's bullshit."

"I'm telling you the truth." You snap and Santana pulls her head back before clenching her jaw and looking towards the stairs before grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you into her room. She shuts the door before pushing you against it, and jabs her finger into your chest roughly.

"Ow…" you mumble, rubbing the spot she poked as she glares at you.

"I want you to be careful, Pierce, because you're really starting to piss me off. Quite a bit actually, and my tolerance bar just keeps filling higher and higher." She grits through her teeth.

"Well don't call me stupid." You tell her and she stares at you before backing up and going to her computer desk.

"What did Holly say exactly?" she asks, sitting down and surprising you.

"Uh, that I should use you as my muse. I told her you'd kill me and she said you wouldn't and that I should just ask. So…" you trail off, glancing from your hands to the Latina watching you from her desk.

"Why would she suggest you use me?" she challenges and you feel your heart rate pick up, nervous about her finding out you've drawn her many times already. "I highly doubt she'd just put it out there unless she had a reason to. If she's seen you, drawing me that is." She says with an arched brow.

You glance around her room and Santana scoffs.

"You're unbelievable!" she exclaims, pushing her chair back as she stands up, walking up to you with hard eyes. "Who the fuck draws someone when they don't know, huh? That's like some stalker shit, right fucking there!" she shouts and grabs at your backpack. You go into panic and grab your bag, pulling it away from the Latina but she has a good hold on it. "Show me the fucking drawing, Pierce." She growls and you swallow, shaking your head as you pull.

"I never…"

"Don't fucking _try_ it, that's why you ripped it from my hands before; because I'd see you're drawings of _me_!"

"Santana, let go…" you mumble quietly, feeling tears filling in your eyes.

"Fuck you." She snaps and yanks the bag from your hands, turning around and opening it, pulling out the notebook.

"Stop!" you tell her, grabbing her arm and reaching for your notebook. Santana pushes you away from her and opens the first page, making you freeze and close your eyes. You shake your head as you hear the pages flip and Santana scoffs as the pages turn faster.

You open your eyes when the book hits your stomach and find Santana glaring at you.

"Get out." She says, her voice shaky and telling you she's trying not to explode on you. You swallow and cautiously crouch down to get your notebook, jumping when she screams at you to get out of her room. You grab your backpack and run out of her room, down the stairs, and almost collide into Maribel, looking at you with worry.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, what's wrong?" she asks, putting her hands on your arms as she looks at you. You shake your head, and she tilts her own. "What happened? I heard yelling, well Santana yelling."<p>

"Yeah, we're not really friends, to be honest." You tell her, looking away from her as you wipe your eyes.

"Oh, dear, Santana is a very difficult person to open up. Her walls are built high and strong; very hard to break through. You're the first person that I've had knocking on our door to see her."

"She hates me." You say quietly and Maribel sighs.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Brittany."

"No, she does. Everyone says she doesn't but she glares at me, is always snapping at me, and her pokes hurt." You say, rubbing your chest. Maribel furrows her brows and the both of you look up when you hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

Santana pauses when she sees the two of you. She looks tired and you see something like regret in her eyes as she looks at you.

"Santana Marie Lopez." Maribel scolds, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks sternly at her daughter. Santana rolls her eyes and Maribel asks you to wait for a minute before grabbing Santana's ear and leading her to the kitchen with the younger Latina whining in protest.

You stand in the foyer in shock, looking towards the way they left, and hear them talking in Spanish. Okay, it was more Maribel talking to Santana, and it sounded like she was scolding her more than talking to her.

You hear plenty of 'Mami' and 'No' from Santana, and only manage to make out a few words that you can understand, 'I do not'.

It's quiet after a while and you stand awkwardly in your spot as Maribel and Santana walk back towards you, Maribel smiling, and Santana rubbing her ear and mumbling in Spanish. Maribel sends her a look and Santana huffs, glancing at you as she mumbles.

"Louder, Santana."

"…"

"Santana…" Maribel warns.

"I'm sorry." she growls, giving her mother a glare. Maribel lifts a brow and Santana takes breath before looking at you and folding her arms, "I'm sorry for all the glaring, snapping, and poking. I always go to that angry place because I have rage." She says, ending in a mumble as you look between her and Maribel.

Was this actually happening?

Santana Lopez was apologizing to you? In front of her mother, too?

"…for dinner?"

"Sorry, what?" you shake your head and Santana sets her jaw as she narrows her eyes at you, getting a jab to the side.

"Ouch!" she growls, looking at her mom. Maribel nods for her to continue and Santana runs a hand through her hair as she looks back at you. "As an apology, do you want to stay for dinner." She asks through her teeth and you almost choke on nothing.

"Uh, d-dinner?" you stutter and glance at Maribel, holding back a smile. "Like your family?"

"No sh…" Santana starts and Maribel cut her off, putting her hand over her daughters face.

"Actually, it'd be just the two of you, Brittany. Rachel is only with us during Friday's and weekends, Palo and I have late shifts and won't be home until after midnight. So it'd just be the two of you."

"Whoa, _what_!" Santana snaps, looking at her mother in disbelief. "No. _No_ way in _hell_." She shakes her head firmly while holding her arms over her chest.

"Santana, be nice."

"I was; I _am_! But you…no." she throws her hands up and glances at you, watching her with a nervous look, before clenching her jaw. "I'm not doing this." She says and goes to the stair, ignoring Maribel's stern look.

"Uh, excuse me, Brittany." She starts and you shake your head, glancing at Santana staring at you with hard eyes. She points to the door and you swallow, holding back tears as you mumble a quick goodbye to Maribel before leaving the house. As soon as the door closes you hear yelling in Spanish, this time Santana, and cross your arms over your stomach as you quickly try to get away from the house and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! So how did you like it? Uhm, oh, right, so I know this is going a little slower than some fics out there but this will I guess be a slow burn. I don't want to just have Brittana be like some fics I read where the badass opens up immediately and the two fall for each other within like a few weeks. So I want it to be different in that sense. So yeah, Santana is going to be a hard shell to crack but hopefully this fic will differentiate a bit from others!**

**-LMB**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So glad the majority of you are liking this story. For those of you who like to complain and bitch while signed in as "Guest" just to try and make me feel like shit, you can either stop reading if you don't like how this is going or simply keep reading but keep your negative reviews to yourself because I really don't need them. If you keep sending them, so be it, but I'm not going to change things to please you and you'll just continue to come off as an asses. So, there's that. Now ****I really didn't want to point it out but whatever, for the guest who obviously had a problem with Holly calling Brittany "Sweet Cheeks" last chapter...it's my story, so what I write fucking goes, alright? She will keep calling whoever sweet cheeks because that's how it is. Don't like, don't read, simple. Yeah, bitchy LMB.**** To other's who actually like the story and send polite and nice reviews, I apologize for my little rant, and curse above, and would like to thank you and I hope you enjoy this update! Mwah!**

**-LMB**

* * *

><p><strong>October, 2014<strong>:

You dunk your spoon under the milk in your bowl before lifting the lucky charms to your mouth, and chew slowly as you watch your Mom pack lunches for your younger siblings.

She glances up, catching your gaze and smiles faintly.

"Want me to pack your lunch?" she asks and you blink and shake your head as you look back at your bowl and take another bite.

You keep thinking back to how furious Santana looked yesterday. She was tiny but freaking terrifying.

"What's up, Britt?" Your mom asks and you shrug, moving the cereal pieces around, not even eating the marshmallows. You're favorite part. "Sweetie…"

"I'm fine." You cut her off, getting off of the stool and leave your dish for her to deal with as you grab your backpack from the stool next to you and walk to and out of the front door.

Every minute of the 15 it took to walk to McKinley, Santana was on your mind. You didn't know how to act around her, and you even felt a nagging feeling in the back of your mind telling you that something bad was going to happen. You didn't know if it was Santana related or not.

Although you could easily guess…

A loud car horn makes you jump and you stare wide eyed at the Cheerio waiting impatiently for you to move your ass from the road. You get out of her way and walk a few step backwards before turning and going towards the school entrance.

* * *

><p>"So are you joining?" Rachel asks, bouncing on her feet next to you as you go through your locker. You glance at her with a part tired, part annoyed look and sigh heavily before closing your locker.<p>

"I don't think so." You tell her and Rachel's hopeful expression falls, leaving her as a sad princess.

Yes, it was Halloween, and yes, Rachel chose to dress as Beauty and the Beast's, Belle.

You were dressed as yourself; sporting skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

You love Halloween, but you didn't have the motivation to dress as anything. Santana put a damper on your mood.

"Look at this!" Rachel's eyes widen in fear and you tense at the voice, hesitant to turn and look at Karofsky. He smirks at you, holding a Slushie in his hand, along with the two boys behind him.

"What do you want?" you snap, surprising everyone around, including yourself, and making Karofsky laugh.

"So, Lopez passed on some of her butch traits to you while you were swapping spit or did you just grow some balls over night, Pierce?" His boys behind him snicker, patting him on the back as you swallow taking an automatic step backwards when Karofsky steps forwards threateningly.

"Brittany, come on." Rachel says quietly, tugging lightly on your hand. Karofsky and his boys snap their gaze to her and she shrinks behind you making them laugh.

"Aw, look, she thinks Blondie here is going to save her." One of them says, and you narrow your eyes at his face, realizing it was Jordan; that white tape over his nose.

"Santana must've done some serious damage, huh?" you get out before you can stop yourself and Jordan pushes past Karofsky while glaring a deadly glare at you.

"What did you just say?" he seethes.

"I think you heard her." Mike says, pushing Jordan into Karofsky before standing beside you, Blaine, Kurt, and even that Sam guy with the big mouth pilling next to him.

"Why don't you stop being such an asshole, Karofsky, and walk away." Sam says and Karofsky lifts a brow.

"What, you joined Club Homo?"

"Wow, Evans, I always did get this gay vibe from…"

Sam lunges forwards and punches the bigger black boy in the face and all hell breaks loose.

Rachel screams as you pull her out of the way of a slushie, while the boys, even Kurt, go at it. Everything was like a white and red blur. The black boy and Sam were exchanging hits, while Mike was against Jordan, Blaine trying to take on Karofsky with help from Kurt.

"Whoa!" Puck breathes in shock and jumps in, trying to pull Sam and the black kid apart, while Finn pulls his step brother from the bull Karofsky. Puck gets a punch to the jaw from Jordan and looks at him in disbelief before tackling him to the ground.

"Oh my god…" Rachel breathes when Karofsky punches Finn in the stomach, forcing him onto the ground. "Finn!" she exclaims and you grab her before she can go for him.

"Are you crazy?" you hiss at her and she struggles.

When you look back to the huge fight, Puck and Azimio, you heard his name from Mike warning Sam, are wrestling to gain control over the other, Sam is getting held in a choke hold by Jordan, and Kurt is crouched by Finn while Mike is trying to get Karofsky to release Blaine.

Karofsky elbows Mike in the face and shoves Blaine against a locker and you just can't stand seeing Blaine get hit so you jump at Karofsky and grab his arm.

"What the…" he says and pulls on his arm while you hold onto it.

"Brittany, what are you doing!" Kurt exclaims as Karofsky pushes you away from him just as Jordan throws his fist forwards at Sam.

You land on the ground, throbbing pain travelling around your left eye, and look up at Jordan, smirking down at you while everyone else seems to pause.

But they're not looking at you. You wince as you bring your hand to your eye and turn your head to where everyone was looking with wide eyes and see Santana staring at you.

You swallow and she tightens her jaw, her fists clenching tightly, as her eyes harden instantly lifting to Jordan standing over you.

That's not good…

"Shit…" Puck mutters, helping you up gently but quickly and pulling you away from Jordan as Santana storms over.

Jordan begins to laugh and Santana gives him a sickeningly sweet smile before punching him in the face and you flinch just by watching.

Then it's the two again.

Jordan doesn't even think before he goes to punch Santana in the stomach, and gets another punch to the face, causing him to stagger. She tackles him to the ground, full on spear. Like that guy from that wrestling show.

"Get the fuck off me, you psychotic bitch!" he shouts and pulls Santana's hair.

She lets out a short yelp before Jordan kicks her off him. She drops to the side and you step to help her up but Puck shakes his head and holds you back. Jordan gets to his feet and goes for Santana and she's ready. She kicks her foot against his knee and everyone hears that crack.

"Fuck!"

"What in god's name is going on here!" Sue Sylvester booms and every head snaps to her. The blonde lady flicks her eyes around, stopping only on the people with bloody noses and bruises before pointing at each of them, you included, and sending you to the office. "Everyone else, MOVE!"

Rachel and Kurt, who managed to not get sent to the office, give you worried looks, and you give them faint smiles as you follow after Sue.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Pierce." Principle Figgins says and you swallow, sitting on the couch in his office. "Mr. Hawk, and Ms. Lopez, everyone else can go. Remember a week's detention each of you." Mike, Blaine, Sam, Puck and Finn nod along with Karofsky and Azimio before leaving the small office, leaving Santana, you, and Jordan with Sue and Figgins. "Now, you three…"<p>

"This psycho attacked me!" Jordan snaps, and you stare at him in disbelief while he points accusingly at Santana who goes nuts.

"_Me_?! _Me_? This _puta_ has been harassing Pierce since day one and _I_…"

"I have _not_!"

"Cut the crap, you idiotic…"

"Ms. Lopez…" Figgins tries.

"_No_!" Santana snaps, pushing from her seat and glaring at Figgins, "_This fucking waste of space_ deserved to get his ass kicked! _Everyone_ told you what happened and how they were involved and _I'm_ getting shit because _I_ was the one the Dragon saw fighting?" Santana snaps, furious. Sue narrows her eyes at Santana at the name and Figgins sighs heavily. "That's _complete_ _bullshit_, and you fucking know it."

"Language, Ms. Lop-"

"_Fuck_, language." She cuts him off, stepping forwards and Figgins leans back faintly as she points threateningly at him, "Stop being such a moron and look at the facts. _Tony_ is the problem…"

"And Karofsky." You add. Everyone looks at you and you shrink into yourself.

"And Karofsky," Santana nods, looking back at Figgins with hard eyes, slamming her hand on his desk, "May I remind you that all this shit started because Karofsky, Azimio, and idiot here were going to Slushie Rachel? _Hmm_? My sister, and you expect me _not_ to act? _Hell no_. That hobbit might be a pain in my ass but no way in fucking hell I'd let her get tormented. Not unless it's by me."

"Too bad you only got here this year…" Jordan snickers and you clench your fists as Santana turns on him and grabs the collar of his jackets, pulling him forwards.

"_Enough_!" Figgins shouts, slamming his hands on the desk as he stand up. You catch Jordan smirk at Santana as Figgins tells her sternly to let him go. She pushes him back down into the chair and paces around slowly as she takes heavy breaths, her arms crossed. "Now, I've made my decision. Jordan Hawk, you will be suspended for two weeks with two weeks detention when you return."

"What the fuck!" Jordan begins to protest but Sue grabs him and pulls him to the door and pushes him out. Santana and you watch him limp his way from the office before Figgins addresses you.

"Now, Ms. Pierce," he sighs, "Seeing as this is your first merit and you are new, I'm giving you a week's detention. Ms. Lopez, two weeks."

"What the hell, why do I get an extra week?" she growls and Figgins narrows his eyes.

"Did you see that boys face?" Santana clenches her jaw but nods and Figgins mirrors her action. "Plus your little outburst in here, along with your attitude and language addressed to me. Now out, I can't stand the drama of this school." He say tiredly and you get up and follow Santana out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Fucking fucker." Santana growls, walking down the empty hall as you follow quickly after her. She shakes her hand out, the same hand you tended to weeks ago, and glances at you.<p>

You lift your gaze and give her a faint smile as she slows to a stop.

"I don't really know if I'm supposed to thank you, but…" you take a breath, Santana looking at you with a bored expression, "Thank you, Santana."

"I didn't do it for you." She rolls her eyes and before she can turn away you grab her good hand and pull her towards you so you can wrap your arms around her in a hug. She tenses immediately as you hold your arms lightly around her neck. The scent of vanilla invades your senses and you tighten your arms around her a bit, and slightly nuzzle your head into the crook of her neck. "Uh…" she draws out and lifts her hands to remove your arms from her.

You smile shyly at her and she clenches her jaw and averts her eyes before walking away from you.

"Wait!" you call and she huffs and turns around.

"What?"

"Your hand." You point, walking up to her. She looks at it, and winces at the broken skin over her knuckles. "You should go to the nurse." You tell her and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine, Pierce. Now leave me alone." She says, going to turn around. You grab her right hand and she tugs it away from you the second your skin touches. "Fucking leave me alone!" she snaps and you fight back your tears.

"Can you act like a fucking normal person, just for a fucking second!" you retort and Santana releases an annoyed, shaky breath. You arch an expectant brow at her and she shrugs.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go get that checked out."

"For God sakes, Pierce…"

"Or I can deal with it." You offer and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I said I'm fine."

"Give me your hand." You demand and Santana lifts her brows before narrowing them at you.

"…No." she says, subtly turning so her hand is shielded from you. You smile faintly and hold your hand out for hers. "I said…"

"Santana." You say firmly with a stern look and watch her look around with frustration before running her hand through her hair.

"Fine."

"Fine…"

"I refuse to look like some weak shit, but if you even think…" You cut her off with a wide smile and wrap your hand around her forearm gently, leading her to the closest bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Up." You tell her, patting the counter top. She raises a brow at you after glancing at the counter, and you chuckle and pull her closer to the counter. "Come on."<p>

"You're quite exhausting, have I told you that?" she mumbles and you shrug with a sheepish smile, looking at her through your lashes.

"Probably."

Santana hops effortlessly onto the counter, as you get some paper towel from the dispenser, and brings her hair over to her left shoulder.

"Okay." You say quietly and move to the sink, turning the tap on to wet the paper enough before taking Santana's injured hand in yours and gently wiping the broken skin. You feel and see her fingers twitch and lightly run your thumb over the back of her hand, swallowing quietly. You glance up at the girl and she's looking away from you and at the flooring.

Santana glances at you slowly when you pause from wiping her knuckles and straightens in her spot before lifting a brow.

"Uh…" you start but then shake your head and let go of her hand, throwing out the paper to wet another bit and put soap on it. "This might sting a bit like before." You tell her softly and she shrugs as you take her hand once again and dap the wet paper towel lightly against the cuts. She squeezes your hand for a second before loosening her fingers and your heart flips in the moment.

You keep dabbing her knuckles as you nervously glance through your lashes at her, keeping your head lowered, and your eyes land on her lips. Those lips…

You wet your subconsciously and avert your eyes back to her hand, checking that it's cleaned free of blood before getting a last sheet of paper and folding it in a small square. You then wet it with the coldest water the tap would give you, and place it over Santana's hand to reduce the slight swelling.

"If you didn't do it for me…" you start, keeping your head ducked, "For Rachel?" you ask slowly and Santana shifts.

"Sure."

"Jordan wasn't even doing anything to her, though." You say knowingly. "I-I was the one he hit, and, I mean, you were looking at me before you charged at him."

"I did not _charge_ at him." She argues and you chuckle faintly, looking at her rolling her eyes. "I'm not some animal."

"No," you agree, shaking your head faintly. Santana meets your gaze and you smile softly, "You're not."

You see her jaw clench and unclench and look back to her eyes before her lips. You really, really want to kiss her.

Screw it. What's the worst that could happen? Another black eye?

Santana starts to narrow her brows at you suspiciously and you glance between her eyes before leaning in and going to press your lips to hers. She lets out a sound of surprise and pulls back before they touch, looking at you incredulously.

"Sorry." You say quickly, stepping away from her as she stares at you with her mouth open; speechless. You watch her brows furrow and mouth partly close before she blinks repeatedly in disbelief, shaking her head.

"What was that?" she asks and you shake your head, running your hand up and down your arm.

"I-I don't know, I j-just…"

"Just up and decided to try and _kiss_ me?" she asks with her brows furrowed as she watches you.

At least she's not hitting you.

"Yes?" you answer slowly and Santana shakes her head and gets down from the counter and throws the paper towel in the trash. "Are you going to hit me now?" you ask quietly and Santana glances at you and opens her mouth to reply when a group of girls come into the bathroom.

You watch Santana's expression harden and look at the three girls staring at Santana in fear.

"Problem?" she snaps at them and they shake their heads and shrink towards the stalls while you and Santana watch them. Each of them lock the doors and Santana looks hardly at them before glancing at you with a glare. You frown and Santana leaves the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Rachel demands as you close your locker, the bell signaling the end of lunch and giving the three minute warning for the next class.<p>

You went through Pre-Cal keeping your eyes forward on the board, trying to tune out the whispers and murmurs about you and the fight that went on first period. A few jocks were in your class and snickered at your darkening bruise around your eye which just made you even more self-conscious.

Spanish was a different story. You're heart had been beating erratically as you waited to see Santana, not knowing how she'd react when you saw each other after your stupid move in the bathroom.

You tried to kiss her for god sakes.

But she confused you.

Sh didn't end up showing and you spent the entire class wondering about where she was and what she was doing; hopefully not setting up some prank or shit on you.

You passed Azimio and Karofsky in the hall before lunch and they glared at you while you just quickly moved by them. Yeah, they wanted to hurt you. When they didn't move to act you felt a burst of confidence and smiled faintly at yourself.

Now you look at Rachel and shrug, pulling your notebook from your locker before closing it and glancing at the girl.

_I almost kissed your sister. _That would be an awkward conversation. _Shit, if she'd walked in…On what, though? Nothing happened. _

You shake your head as Rachel quickens to keep up with your longer strides towards your classroom.

"A week detention." You tell her and she lifts her brows, nodding. "Santana got two."

"Not that it's surprising but why?"

"Because she was the one beating Jordan when Sue came in." you say with an eye roll and Rachel pauses. "And she kind of went off the rail in Principle Figgins office."

"Ah, at least it's not a suspension."

"Yeah…" you nod distractedly as you look at Santana standing by Holly's desk, running her hand through her hair with her back to the door. You feel your lips tingle and poke your tongue out to wet them. "I got to go." You say to Rachel, cutting her off from whatever she was saying. You don't look at her before walking into the classroom, looking at Santana while you go to your seat.

She notices you and eyes you before turning her attention to Holly who goes over to her desk to speak with Santana.

Other students pile into the room and go to their seats as you continue to watch Santana and your teacher. Holly gives Santana a pointed look and Santana lifts her shoulders in a shrug while holding a hand out to the side, whispering something private.

Holly rolls her eyes and turns Santana around before pushing her towards her spot, and moving to the middle of the room.

"Okay, children." Holly chuckles, getting grumbles in response, "Just work on your project and I'll come around to see what you've come up with." she nods and gives you a subtle, playful wink and motioning you over.

You furrow your brows in confusion and Holly huffs, calling you over before going to her desk.

You get up and go over, looking at her expectantly.

"So, you asked her." She says and you nod, "And she hit you?" she asks, motioning to your eye. You lift your hand quickly and brush under your eye, wincing at the sharp pain as you shake your head.

"No, this was from this morning."

"Oh yes, that's right." She smirks and you narrow your eyes at her, "So I was right when I said she wouldn't hit you?"

"I guess…"

"And I was right when I said you liked her." She states more than asks and you shift in your spot, averting your eyes from her. "And that you kissed her." She continues lightly and you snap your eyes back to her with your mouth open and eyes wide. "I'm sorry; tried. The girl talks to me." She says as you stare.

"W-what? S-she said t-that?" you ask and Holly chuckles.

"Well, I guessed." She says and you glance at the girl, sitting at her spot with one leg brought under her on the chair, her left hand sketching with a pencil as her right holds her head up. "You got it bad, girl." She chuckles and you shake your head, "And she seems to as well."

"W-what?" you ask quickly, looking at your teacher. Holly grins and nods, "What do you mean? W-why would you think that?"

Hell, you wanted to know that shit.

"Didn't she step in this morning?" she asks, looking through the papers on her desk.

"Well, yeah, but she did that for Rachel…" you mumble and Holly snorts a quiet laugh.

"Was Rachel being attacked or were you?"

"Uhm, I-I was…kind of. I mean I was on the ground." You explain quietly and Holly looks at you as she turns to her computer.

"Exactly. I heard she spear tackled the boy that hit you. That's a pretty obvious give away that she cares for you; even a bit."

"But she said,"

"Santana's stubborn. She likes to keep to herself that way she can get people to believe whatever she wants them too." She states and you narrow your eyes at her. "I'm a family friend. Known Santana since she was a baby before I moved out here from Brooklyn." She answers before you ask.

"So…" you start and look around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in a bit and whispering, "Does she like…like me?"

"I'd say so." Holly shrugs, "Maybe not romantically but she is protective of you and cares. Right now I'd say she sees you as a friend."

"She's told me multiple times we're not." You state blankly, and Holly shrugs.

"Like I said, stubborn."

* * *

><p>Santana ditched gym.<p>

You were, admittedly, looking forwards to seeing her in her gym clothing and sneaking peaks in the locker room. Yes that makes you sound like a creep but she's hot and you can't help it.

When the bell rang and everyone was leaving the school, Rachel and Kurt gave you sympathetic looks knowing you had to go to detention with the rest of the people involved in the fight.

On your way to Mr. Lorne's room for the next hour you got a text from your mother letting you know the principle called and that you were going to have a discussion when you got home. You just sighed and pocketed your device as you turned a corner.

You step into the detention room and the old man looks at you before nodding towards the empty desks. Sam, Mike, and Blaine were already there and you smile faintly as you walk past them and sit in the far left corner near the window.

Azimio, and Karofsky come in next with scowls and glare at you before the other boys as they sit close to the door. Puck and Finn are next; Finn sitting behind Sam and Puck taking a seat behind him; two desks to your right.

"Looks like we're missing one…" Mr. Lorne says before Santana walks into the room, setting her glare on Karofsky and Azimio. "Ah, take a seat, Ms. Lopez."

Santana rolls her eyes at the demand but walks further into the room and past Karofsky. She glances over her shoulder to see Mr. Lorne at the door pulling it closed, and smacks the back of Karofsky's head, smirking when he glares at her.

You watch her, taking a moment to run your eyes over her perfect body, and offer a faint smile when she glances at you. She shakes her head faintly and takes a seat in the middle of the desk rows.

"Alright, now I just remembered I need to get a few things printed and faxed so I'll be back in a bit." He says, moving back to the door. He casts a stern look at each of you before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

It's quiet for a moment as everyone watches the man turn a corner in the hall from the window of the door, before Karofsky is out of his seat along with Santana, and shoving her.

"Fuck off, Karofsky!" Sam snaps, getting up and the big jawed boy ignores him and smirks down at Santana.

"Not so tough now, huh, Lezpez?"

"Back off, fucklard." Puck says, pushing Karofsky away from Santana getting off the ground.

"What, do you think protecting her will help win your way into her pants?" Azimio laughs as Karofsky brushes off his shoulder, "If you hadn't realized, she already has Pierce plugging her ho…"

Santana jumps forwards and shoves the bigger boy back, forcing him to stumble into the desk behind him, before Puck grabs her and pulls her away from him.

"Let me go!" she hisses, struggling against him as Karofsky and Azimio laugh. "Keep laughing, puta! Voy a cortarte yo!" she spits in Spanish, trying to pull free from Puck, "Put me down you asshole!"

"Santana…Ugh!" Santana pushes from Puck after getting him in the groin and you watch as hunches over, cupping his balls. "Jesus, Lopez…I was just trying to help."

"The help she needs…"

"Shut up, Karofsky!" you snap, standing up and glaring at the boy. Everyone looks at you, Santana included as you breathe heavily.

"Really, Pierce?" he laughs.

"Yes, really. Why do you feel the need to pick on girls, huh?"

"Gay." Santana fake coughs.

"I'm not gay, you dyke!"

"If you want people to believe that you should be more careful with your leering." Santana pipes in with her arms crossed, "I mean, pretty sure I saw you checking out Guppy's ass a few days ago."

"What?" Sam asks in confusion as you watch Karofsky's cheeks tint. Oh, wow, you thought she was totally grasping when she called him gay.

"I-I was just seeing what kind of jeans he was wearing."

"Like that's any less gay." She shrugs and Karofsky clenches his jaw. "So now it's out. Just like you!" she smile smugly as the jocks face turns red. If he was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears, right now.

"I'm not gay." He says darkly and Santana shrugs, looking at her nails.

"It's not healthy to hide part of who you…" Santana begins and ducks when Karofsky goes to grab her. Puck grabs the boy, keeping him from hurting the Latina and Santana takes a few steps back with a smirk on her face. "Now see how you're reacting?" she starts as Karofsky shoves Puck away from him, seething. "That is just adding fuel to my fire." She shrugs with a smug smile.

"I'll fucking…" Karofsky starts but Azimio cuts him off by saying the teacher was coming back. Everyone freezes, looking back and forth between each other, before quickly sitting in their seats and looking bored as hell. You lift your head up from your notebook as the door opens and watch Mr. Lorne pause as he looks at each of you suspiciously. He looks at you and you give a faint smile before looking back at your notebook.

* * *

><p>"How about you just shut the fuck up, Dave." Puck says tiredly with his feet propped up on the desk; his arms behind his head as he leans back in his chair.<p>

"Mr. Puckerman, language."

"I'm already in detention." Puck shrugs while Karofsky and Finn continue to argue.

"You hurt my brother!" Finn snaps, holding his hand out while his other grips the edge of his desk table.

You look away from him and catch Santana roll her eyes as she crosses her arms. You run your eyes over her, feeling the fluttering in your stomach and sigh quietly with a small smile on your face.

"Oh, you mean the fag…" Dave chuckles, high fiving Azimio as Mr. Lorne shakes his head in his hands. Both Mike and Sam stop their game of hangman to stop Finn from launching himself at Dave; his face fuming with anger.

"Let go of me!" he shouts and Puck's head lolls back while Mike and Sam get Finn back in his chair. You look at Mr. Lorne, his eyes wide as he looks between Finn and Dave. You feel a little bad. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that should be supervising detention.

"Will you both just shut the fuck up?" Santana asks slowly in annoyance. "If I have to spend a week with you idiots then you better learn how to sit quietly or else I can't promise you'll leave here unharmed. Weren't you taught anything as children?" she mocks, Dave glaring at her while Finn looks at her in confusion.

"You're one to talk, JLo." Dave spits and Santana holds her hand out while pulling her head back.

"Okay, now you're asking for it." She says, pointing dangerously at him.

"All of you stop talking!" Mr. Lorne barks and you all look at him in surprise. His face is red and clammy, fist balled up at his sides, with his chest rising and falling quickly and heavily. "I can't do this." He says, gathering his things quickly. "You're all crazy, and I'm done." He says and holds his open briefcase, coffee, and jacket in his arms as he scurries out of the classroom.

...

"So we can leave?" Mike asks before Santana is out of her seat and leaving the room. Puck is next to follow as well as Dave and Azimio. You walk out with Mike, Sam and Finn and give them each a smile and thanks for earlier before they leave your side and head out of the school.

You walk out of the school and lazily walk down the few steps when you hear the unmistakable sound of Santana's bike engine starting up. You lift your head from the sidewalk and watch her as she zips up her jacket before flicking her hair back to put her helmet on.

For some reason, maybe she felt your eyes on her, she turns her head and looks at you.

You widen your eyes and look away only to glance back over at her to see her holding her helmet on her lap while she drives her bike towards you and the lot exit. You wet your lips nervously as she stops near the exit only to shake her head at herself and offer you the helmet. You stare at it and her in shock and quickly, before she changes her mind, run over and accept it from her.

You wrap your arms tightly around her middle and furrow your brows when you realize you can somehow feel her heartbeat. It was going pretty fast.

"Are you okay?" you ask her and Santana huffs.

"What are you talking about, Pierce?" she asks over the engine as she pulls onto the road.

"You're heart!" you shout over the bike. "It's beating really fast." You wait for a reply and call the girls name. "Santana?"

"Stop talking." She says in a demanding tone and you shut up and enjoy the ride as you hold onto your crush and imagine you're driving off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So some cute little Brittana interaction in this one, even if it's only a little bit, we're getting there! **

**-LMB**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! It's been a while eh? Haha, so this chapter, you may hate me for but please don't. I promise it's just necessary to continue the story and start towards a change in Britt and Santana's relationship. So I know usually people put warnings and stuff but it's rated M for a reason. A heads up though, Santana is quite the bitch...and hurtful names are thrown out. Okay, enjoy!**

**-LMB**

* * *

><p><strong>November, 2014<strong>:

"Brittany!" Maribel greets in surprise as you stand on her doorstep, holding your hands in your pockets to keep your hands warm. Snow had fallen for the first time a few days ago, November 1st, and it was already a few inches high just having snowed again early in the morning. You really did love the snow though. You, Nessa, and Nolan always had fun in the winter building forts in the yard and having snowball fights.

You shake your head and focus on why you're here.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez." You greet with a smile. "Is uh…Santana here?" you ask slowly and her brows shoot up.

"Santana?" she asks and you nod. "She is…she's in her room. Are you two okay now or?"

"I think so. We had a little…I think we're okay." You tell her and Maribel nods slowly before motioning for you to come in.

"I was just going to send her out for some groceries but that can wait, dear. Head on up." She smiles and closes the door behind you before walking further into the house as you take your shoes off. You place them neatly off to the side and go up the stairs and to Santana's room.

You lift your hand and knock on her door before you wait.

"One second!" she calls out and you smile faintly at her voice. You were crushing hard. You can't even really explain why, except that for some reason she makes you feel all giddy inside; even when she makes fun of you. "I don't see why I have to go and get the damn groceries." She mumbles as she opens the door and widens her eyes again when it's you. "What. The. Hell." She says and you smile at her glasses. "Seriously, do you not understand English?"

"I have a proposition for you." You say and Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…"

"No, really." You tell her and she shakes her head and walks passed you. So you follow her and look over her jean clad backside as you do.

"Leave me alone." She says turning and heading for the kitchen. You roll your eyes and follow after her and smile at Maribel while Santana grabs a few grapes from the fruit bowl on the counter. "Porque hacer la dejaste entrar?"

Your lips part when Spanish flows easily from her lips and you feel a shot of arousal shoot between your legs. Your eyes subtly widen and you shift in your spot as you watch the two Lopez women talk.

"Santana, it's not polite to speak Spanish in front of guests who cannot understand." Maribel scolds and Santana rolls her eyes. "I have an idea." She beams, looking between the two of you, "Why don't you pick up the groceries together? If you want to, of course, Brittany." she offers and you lift your brows while Santana coughs on her grape.

"Uh, sure." You shrug.

"Por que?!" Santana exclaims to her mother.

"It'll give you time to talk and be a decent human being." She said firmly handing her daughter the list of things she needed, along with her credit card. "Maybe you could even try and have a normal conversation with her."

"Or…" Santana starts and Maribel cuts her off with a stern look. Santana rolls her eyes and glances at you before walking by and mumbling for you to come on. You follow her and put your shoes back on while she yanks a black winter jacket off one of the front hooks and slips it on. She glances at you when you stand waiting for her and you give her a small smile while she checks her pockets for keys.

She motions her hand to the door and you open it and lead her out before jogging down the few steps.

"Jesus fuck its cold." She hisses, bringing her shoulders up as she stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"It's not that cold." You tell her with a playful smile. She stares at you as she walks by and your smile falters when she shakes her head. You walk over to the passenger side of the black SUV and Santana gets in before unlocking the door and letting you in. For someone who seemed to oppose the idea of you going with her, she wasn't saying much to show it.

"Out." She says after parking in a prime spot near the doors of Wholefoods. You look at her in surprise and she lifts a brow with her hand on the door handle. "Hurry up." She groans and you unbuckle your belt and get out, waiting for Santana to round the vehicle.

She barely glances at you as she waits for the cars to stop for you before hurrying across the street.

"This is what's going down." She starts, giving you a serious look while taking out the list. "You get whatever is on your half, and I'll get mine." She explains while carefully ripping the list in half, giving you the smaller one.

"Uh…" you trail off as you look down and read through the items. "How will I know if something is gluten free?" you ask slowly, looking at her. Santana stares at you before ripping the paper from your hand and walking off before calling back for you to grab a cart.

* * *

><p>"Check off onions." She says as she walks back over to you leaning against the cart, holding a bag of onions. She puts them in the less than half full cart while you scribble over onions with a pen from the car. "What's next?" she asks, looking at the stand of red peppers in front of her. You watch her lift one and eye it before putting it back and grabbing another.<p>

"Tomatoes." You tell her and she nods absently, continuing to feel the vegetable. "Santana?"

"Go and get some then." She says, narrowing her eyes at you. You lean away from the cart and pocket the list and pen as you come to stand in front of the tomatoes. You look over them and purse your lips not knowing which to pick.

"What's the difference really?" you ask yourself and grab two before putting them in a bag and walking back over to Santana. "Here." You say handing them to her. She lifts a brow at you and you slowly lower them to into the cart as you avert your eyes.

"Wait." She says, grabbing the bag and pulling the tomatoes out. "They're bruised." She states, looking at you and you shrug. "No one wants bruised tomatoes, Pierce." She rolls her eyes, handing them back to you.

"I know." You shrug and she does a double take. "They're just going to stay up there while the other ones get taken because no one wants them. It's sad."

"You're shitting me, right?" she asks in disbelief. You feel your cheeks heat under her stare and tuck your hair behind you ear as you glance at the tomatoes in your hand. "Whatever. Leave them and get two more. Ones that don't have bruises." She says and you snap your eyes up with a smile. She isn't looking at you.

You bite your lip to hide your growing smile and move to grab two more tomatoes.

* * *

><p>"White or whole wheat?" you ask the Latina leaning tiredly against the cart while you look between the two different types of penne noodles.<p>

"It doesn't matter." She mumbles and you look back at her.

The two of you had been there for quite some time. Maybe an hour, hour and a half. The cart was almost filled to the top and you had no idea how you were going to get all that to the car.

"What does your mom usually get?" you ask her and Santana groans. "It's an easy question, Santana." You chuckle and she shakes her head.

"I don't know. I just eat the food."

"You're so helpful." You tell her teasingly and she lifts her head slowly from the handle with a glare. "I'm just saying." You tell her, holding the packs of pasta up in defense.

"Just throw one of the damn bags in and lets go." She growls and you roll your eyes.

"Which do you want?"

"Holy shit…" she breathes and moves over to you, grabbing the closest bag, the whole wheat, and drops it in the cart while lifting a brow at you. "You make everything so difficult." She says and you can't help but smile a bit at her. She looks over your face with narrowed eyes and your smile grows. She shakes her head and goes back to the cart, huffing as she pushes the heavy load down the aisle.

You put down the white penne and jog up to her, falling in line with her strides.

"Is that everything?" you ask and Santana sighs when you get in line for the register.

"She can go without straws. I'm not spending ten minutes picking out what color she would prefer, or if she likes the straight or bendy ones." She mocks lightly while you look at the candy and gum to the side.

"Everyone likes bendy straws, and you always get white. Then you don't need to decide which color to use when you want one." You tell her, pulling your eyes from the sugar. "If she wrote down straws, you should probably get them." You tell her.

Santana sets her jaw to the side and sighs deeply before stepping back and turning to go and get them. You giggle quietly as you watch her go to the third aisle and look back ahead of you to push the cart forwards.

Moments later she's back and drops two packages of straws into the cart. You frown as you look down and tilt your head at the white straws and the pack of colored ones before looking at the Latina.

She looks ahead of you, tapping her hand on the side for the cart as she waits for the person ahead of you to move. "Stop looking at me." She says and when you don't she rolls her eyes and glances at you, "I like picking the color." She adds quietly before stepping forwards and starting to put the items on the counter.

* * *

><p>"Would you like help outside?" the cashier asks as Santana puts Maribel's credit card in her wallet.<p>

"Do you think I'm going to put all this shit in my trunk?" she asks him with narrowed eyes. The teenage boy shakes his head quickly and calls over another guy to help you two while you give the boy an apologetic smile and follow Santana following the boy.

The three of you walk out of the store and over to the SUV where Santana pops the trunk and gets in the driver seat, starting the vehicle.

You shake your head at her and begin to help the boy. He looks at you in surprise and you offer him a friendly smile as you put two bags in the back.

"I can do this, Ma'am. It's my job." He says nervously and you pause, looking at him in amusement.

"You don't need to call me Ma'am, and its fine. It'll get done faster this way." You tell him and continue to get the groceries in the trunk.

It takes a little while, and your nose is pink by the time the boy walks back to the doors with the cart. You close the trunk and quickly get in the passenger side and look at Santana playing something on her phone.

"You could've helped." You say and Santana snorts.

"But I didn't." she replies, looking at you. You shake your head at her again and roll your eyes as you put on your buckle, your body warming up quickly. "You know you didn't have to help him." She says and you give her a look. "You didn't. It's his job."

"I don't understand you." You say and Santana cracks a smile, surprising you.

"Good observation." She chuckles making your heart soar. "Anyway…." She begins, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road, "I thought you had a proposition for me."

"Oh! Right!" You remember with a smile. "I haven't started my art project…"

"And that affects me how?"

"I wasn't finished." You say to her, narrowing your eyes. "Ms. Holiday wanted you to be my muse."

"Because she's caught you drawing me before." She cuts in, "Two months! You've been drawing me for two months. One, that's creepy, two, that's creepy, and three, that's fucking creepy!" she shouts and your stomach turns, not in the good way, when the tires slip a bit on the road. "Fuck." She breathes, gripping the wheel tighter.

"Can I finish?" you ask her with some attitude. Santana glances at you with her brows lifted. "I need you to just sit there and let me draw you."

"And what's in it for me?" she asks, pulling into the Lopez driveway. "Money?"

"Uh no. The knowledge that you helped me get a good mark." You suggest with a timid smile. Santana grimaces and you wince. "I can help you with you project…"

"No." she says quickly and you arch a brow in question.

"I'll be your friend." You smile and Santana stares at you blankly.

"What have I said about us being friends, Blondie?"

"My names Brittany for fuck sakes!" you exclaim, "It's not that hard of a name, you know."

"And what did I say about Outburst 2.0?" she snaps, turning in her seat to face you. "I told you I don't put up with shit from anyone. For some reason you think that doesn't include you, _Pierce_. I can make your life hell if I wanted to so learn your damn place."

You clench your jaw and narrow your eyes at her.

"I know that you have some lesbian crush on me." Your eyes widen. "Obviously with your leering, creepy sketches, and trying to _kiss_ me I'm going to figure it out." She states hardly. "I don't think it's cute, I don't think it's endearing. I think it's weird and you need to get the fuck over it because I don't like you. Neither romantically nor platonically."

"You're full of shit." You tell her, feeling a tear land on your cheek. You wipe it away quickly as Santana looks at you with her brows raised. "You act all bad ass just to keep control and keep everyone away from you so there's no way you might open up to someone and get screwed over. You don't want anyone to know you're a decent person." You snap, "But you are and you can't help but care for people. You can claim you don't all you want but the facts are facts. And the fact is that you are a nice person but you're just acting like a complete bitch to keep yourself safe."

Santana stares at you with her lips parted as you rip your seat belt off and get out of the SUV. You put your hands in your jacket pockets as you walk towards the sidewalk and sniff. You slow to a stop and shake your head slowly before turning around and storming back over to the girl just getting out of the driver seat.

"You're such an asshole." You tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yet you're still here." She scoffs.

"If you don't like me then why did you do all those things for me, huh?" you challenge, ignoring how you can see your breath. "Well?"

"You're in no position to demand things from me, Pierce."

"My name is Brittany! Are you that…"

"Watch it." Santana warns, taking a threatening step closer.

"Or what?" you roll your eyes, "You'll hurt me with your words?"

"Or I'll just hurt you." She shrugs and you let out a laugh.

"Right…Like you have it in you." Santana clenches her jaw and you lift a brow.

"Go home, Pierce." She hisses and you shake your head. "Go. Get the fuck off my property…y-you dyke!" she snaps, pushing you away from her and you lift your brows as you catch yourself. Santana stands still her lips parted as you feel your lip begin to tremble. "I-I…I didn't…Pierce, I didn't…"

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" Rachel exclaims enthusiastically from the front door as Santana looks away from you, shaking her head at herself. "Brittany?" Rachel asks, stepping outside. You shake your head at her and Santana glances at you with softer eyes before you turn away from them both and run from the house, ignoring Rachel's calls.

* * *

><p>You slam the front door shut behind you when you get in your house and kick off your shoes before running up the stairs to your room.<p>

Obviously your parents heard you because they were calling with concern.

You unzip your jacket while you try to stop crying and drop it to the floor before you climb onto your bed and under your covers. You were freezing and shivering beneath the covers, crying quietly, when your door slowly opened.

"Brittany, sweetheart?" you mom says softly and you can't hold back the sob. Seconds later your bed dips and you are pulled into your mother's arms. You wrap your around her and cry against her as she slowly rocks you back and forth, petting your hair to calm you down as she's done for years.

As you cry flashes of Santana glaring at you, her face when she screamed those words, even Rachel's look of concern went through your mind and made you tighten your grip on your mom.

It took twenty minutes or so you'd guess for you to calm down to the point where you could actually form a coherent sentence.

You were letting out shaky breaths here and then but you were calm. You're grateful to your mom, just holding you lovingly. She always had that special touch to calm you whenever anything was wrong.

You sigh and relax further into her embrace and close your eyes when she kisses your head.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" she asks softly, pulling her head back to look at you.

You wet your lips, tasting the saltines of your tears, and let out another shaky breath as you pull away from your mom and lay down.

"Sweetheart, you can talk to me, you know that."

"I know…" you mumble quietly, resting your head against your pillow.

She hesitates but then asks, "Is this about a boy?"

"No…" you mumble, bringing your blankets closer to your body.

"…A girl?"

"W-what?" you ask in shock and lift your head a bit to see your mothers face. "W-why would you say that?"

"I'm just checking." She shrugs giving you a soft, sympathetic smile.

You look away from her for a minute before looking back and laying back down.

"Would you be mad is it was?" you ask cautiously. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Of course not. I love you and that wouldn't change because of who you love."

"I don't love her." You say quickly and watch her brows lift. "I don't even like her…but I do." You huff.

"So you have feelings for her but you don't necessarily like her as a person?" she asks slowly and you think it over before nodding. "Can I ask why?"

"She's a bitch." You state and chuckle when your mom's eyebrows lift in shock. "She really is, but she's a 'badass' so it's kind of expected." You shrug, pushing yourself up into a seated position.

"Why do you like her?"

"I don't know."

"Is she cute?"

"She's really pretty." You say with a small, embarrassed smile. Your mom chuckles and nods for you to continue. "She's Hispanic. She has long dark hair, and amazing brown eyes…when she smiles or even smirks it's like…I get that annoying fluttering feeling in my stomach. I…hold on." You say and get up quickly and fetch your notebook from your backpack before handing it to your mom. You fidget with your hands in your lap as you watch her flip through the pages and smile sheepishly when she looks at you in amusement.

"She is pretty." She nods, "That can't be the only reason you like her though."

Your shoulders drop and you shake your head.

"It's not. The first day at school this jock was being a jerk and making fun of me and everything and Santana stopped him and made him apologize to me." You say thinking back to how your heart flipped when your eyes locked for the first time. "She was the girl that gave me a ride home when my wheels got stolen, and when it rained. I think she was sticking up for me at that party I went to which led to her getting in a fight with the same jerk. She claimed it wasn't about me though." You trail off and glance at your mom nodding as she listens.

"This other guy, I bumped into him and he lashed out at me and I told Santana who he was and she dealt with him afterwards. When I got that black eye, Santana went at it with the guy who hit me. She can be so sweet too; and funny. The she goes back to being a bitch." You huff, resting your cheek on one of your brought up knees.

"So what happened with Santana to make you this upset?" she asks.

"She just…I didn't think she was like the jerks at school before but now I do." You say quietly, blinking your eyes to keep the tears at bay. "She called me out on my feelings and then proceeded to call me a name that the jocks used."

"What kind of name?" Your mom asks, Mama Bear making her appearance.

"Just a…"

"Brittany."

"When spelt differently it's something that holds back water during a flood." You say quietly after a moment of hesitation. You glance at her and watch her look of confusion turn into one of anger.

"She called you a dy…"

"Yeah." You cut her off quickly, "But she looked like she regretted it right after."

"That doesn't make what she said okay, Brittany." She says firmly, getting up. "Do you want me to call the school on Monday and talk to the principle? I could try and get a meeting with Santana's parents."

"Mom, no." you shake your head, giving her a look. "That won't do anything and I don't want to have to sit in Principle Figgins office with her."

"Well what are…"

"I'm kind of tired." You cut her off again and she closes her mouth, "I think I'm just going to take a nap, okay? Thanks for, you know." You say and turn over away from her before laying down and letting out a breath. You wait until you hear her leave your room before you wrap your arms around yourself under the blankets and close your eyes. You just want to forget everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh and I meant to say this earlier but thank you all for your feedback! It means a lot that you are liking the story so thank you again. See you next week!**

**-LMB**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I uploaded it to my Doc Manager but totally forgot to actually update the story. Here's chapter 8!**

**-LMB**

* * *

><p><strong>November, 2014<strong>:

"So how's it going with Ms. Lopez?" Kurt asks as he slides over to you and your locker. You give him a small smile and shrug as you grab your stuff for Art and your sweater before closing your locker.

It was like the school didn't have any heat because it was always freezing in the building. You slip the red zip up on over your t-shirt and run your hand through your straight hair as you and Kurt start to walk down the hall.

"It's not." You say and Kurt furrows his brows as he fixes the cuffs of his sleeve.

"But last week you were…"

"That was last week." You cut him off and shrug, "A lot can happen in a week."

"Okay." Kurt says, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to a stop a few feet from your Art classroom. "What happened?" he asks softly, his eyes showing genuine concern.

You open your mouth to say something and do a double take to the side when you see Santana walking down the hall. Your heart clenches at the sight of her and you hate that she can still make you speechless, even with how she acted on the weekend. You run your eyes over her outfit consisting of black leather boots, light blue jeans, and a white long sleeve with a black fur vest.

You watch her as she glares at some guys blatantly checking her out and tense when she looks ahead of her and locks onto you. She pauses mid-step and you swallow as she averts her gaze and walks into the class, leaving you in confusion.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me, Britt." Kurt teases and you glance at him with pink cheeks before heading to class, leaving him to chuckle to himself.

You walk through the door and stumble back after colliding with another body and mumble a quick apology as you catch yourself.

You look up when you catch the end of a quiet apology direct to you and step back when you see Santana glance at you, clutching your notebook close to you. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth as you nod once before brushing passed her.

* * *

><p>"Will you move already?" you hear growled from behind you and quickly move away from the mirror in the locker room to let the Cheerio take your place. She looks at you in the mirror with her hazel eyes and you can't help but think she looks beautiful, like a princess. "God, you really are weird." She says with a slightly nasally voice as she rolls her eyes at you while fixing her short blonde hair.<p>

"I uh, s-sorry." You get out, looking away awkwardly and hear her scoff.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbles, opening a case and pulling out a tube of mascara. "Fucking take a picture, why don't you!" she snaps, making you jump.

"Shut up, Fabray. Your voice is making me cringe." Santana pipes in as she walks over to the now free area next to the blonde in nothing but her bra and panties. You can't help but stare.

"Santana." The blonde says in greeting with a sigh.

"Quinn." She replies and glances at you in the mirror. You look away from her body and tattoo and catch her lifted brow and faint smirk making you blush furiously and look away from her.

"Come to threaten me about Berry?" Quinn asks, dropping her mascara in the case and pulling out a tube of lip-gloss, "It really is quite sweet of you to play the protective older sister."

"Half sister." She hisses, turning to face the blonde and glancing back at you. Quinn follows her look over her shoulder and grimaces at seeing you.

"What are you, some lesbian pervert?" she mocks with a laugh and you look away from her.

"I'm just waiting…"

"Well get away from me. I don't need to catch your disease." Quinn growls and you swallow nervously.

"Or you could stop caking your face and move your flat ass out of the way, Lucy." Santana shrugs and both you and Quinn look at her. Quinn glares at her as she grabs her things and makes point to bump the Latina with her shoulder as she passes, making Santana roll her eyes. When the blonde is gone Santana motions to the mirror before going back to her own. You eye her cautiously as you move in front of the mirror and Santana's lips twitch into a very faint smile as she side glances you. "I'm not going to bite." She says with her usual cocky attitude.

"You might." You retort quietly, focusing on brushing your hair out. You can see Santana out of the corner of your eye look at you, and tilt your head away from her as you continue.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks, more calmly than you expected.

"I think you know."

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't have asked." She snaps before taking a deep breath as you watch her in the mirror. Her eyes are closed as she takes a moment and you grab your few things and walk away to your locker.

You pull your gym shorts off when Santana comes over to her locker. Holding them in your hand you glance at the girl as she grabs her shirt out of her locker and slowly pulls it on, fixing her hair afterwards before bending down to slip on her jeans. You run your eyes over her backside as she does so and pull your gaze away when she bounces to get them up higher.

You pull on your jeans before sitting down and putting on your ankle boots and pause. You can feel eyes on you so you look back at Santana and catch her quickly duck her head as she pulls on her boots. God, the silence was just weird.

The bell rings above you and you throw all your gym things in your locker before getting you sweater and bag to walk out. You jump when a hand wraps around your wrist, and look back at Santana as she lets go slowly.

"Okay look." She starts and closes her locker before facing you. "What happened on Saturday…I…it wasn't…it just happened." She says, wincing at the end as she avoids looking at you. You just stand in front of her with your eye slightly widened.

_Was…was she trying to apologize_?

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" you ask her slowly, watching her take a chance to glance at you. She shrugs, running a hand through her hair while she looks away, and you nod. "Yeah." You go to leave.

"Wait!" she calls and grabs your wrist again, making you tug away from her as you turn around.

"What, Santana?" you ask in annoyance and frustration. "You think that would make me, what, _forgive_ you? You pushed me and called me a really hurtful name, just like all the assholes here, when all I was trying to do was be nice to you!"

"I'm not apologizing…" Santana starts and you let out a laugh making her furrow her brows at you.

"You're unbelievable." You say with a disgusted look and Santana pulls her head back. "Just leave me alone." You tell her and walk away.

"Jesus, will you fucking..." she groans, following you out. You quickly walk down the empty hall trying to get to the detention room but you can hear Santana trying to catch you. "Pierce!" she shouts and you shake your head in disbelief as you continue. "Oh for fuck…_Brittany_!"

_Wait_…

You stop the second your name leaves her mouth and feel your heart flutter as you hear her footsteps get closer. You turn around when she's behind you and are taken back by her look. Or more so her eyes. They were just so soft.

"Why'd you…"

"Let me talk, damn it." She cuts you off and you close your mouth. She looks around and shifts as she glances at you. "Well not here." You furrow your brows and Santana rolls her eyes before grabbing your wrist and leading you down the hall and to the right towards the Art room. She opens the door and pulls you inside before looking to make sure no one saw you before closing the door and letting out a breath.

"Don't interrupt me." She says firmly while walking passed you to the closest table where she takes a seat on top. You lift your brow at her and she rolls her eyes again. "I don't do apologies." She starts and you go to protest only to have her give you a sharp 'shut up' look. "I don't do apologies but…whatever, I think I have to now." She shrugs. "What I said, I didn't mean it. I'm not homophobic and I've never used any of those terms before so I don't know why that slipped out. The only thing I can think of is that I knew that would make you leave." She mumbles, running her hand through her hair.

"Second, pushing you. I never meant to put my hands on you and it was uncalled for. Wrong too. I'm…" she tries and you crack a small grin when she huffs at herself. "I'm s-so…I apologize, okay?" she asks in annoyance with herself. "I didn't mean to call you that or to push you. So…"

"Why are you apologizing?" you ask her and she furrows her brows with a frown.

"I told you. I think I have to."

"But why? You've never apologized for anything to me before, and you've done a lot."

"I…"

"Why would you being doing this if you hate me so much?" you ask her quietly. Santana stares at you for a moment and you look at her before she averts her eyes.

"I don't _hate_ you." She says and you shrug slowly as you walk over to her.

"You act like it." You tell her, leaning against the table as she eyes you. You turn your head to look at her and she watches you.

"Have you not noticed I treat you better than a lot of people I know?" she asks, looking between your eyes. Your heart flips and you nod slowly, glancing at her lips.

"Why is that?" She's quiet while she looks away from you. You look at her hands in her lap, her fingers running over her polished nails. You smile. "Do you like me?"

"W-what?" she asks quickly after snapping her eyes back to you. You smile sheepishly at her and she swallows.

"Not like that. I meant as a friend."

"I don't…"

"Don't do friends. I know." You finish and she shifts. "What about acquaintances?" Santana scrunches her nose at the word and you giggle quietly. Her expression softens at the sound and you quiet down though continue to smile.

"You're so weird." She says and your smile grows. She rolls her eyes with a faint smile and you click your tongue at her.

"See, smile more." You say and she shakes her head at you. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth as you watch her and she side eyes you before turning her head. You glance down to her lips and watch them curl into an amused smirk, making you blush.

"Whoa!" The both of you jump at the voice and snap your heads around to see Holly holding her hands up at the door. "Did I interrupt something?" she asks with a teasing smile and your face flushes while Santana hops off the table, glaring harmlessly at your teacher.

"What are you doing here?" she questions and Holly lifts her brows in amusement.

"This _is_ my classroom. What are _you_ doing here? Don't you have detention?" Your eyes widen when you remember and not even a second later, without thinking, you're grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" You stumble back as Puck looks down at you blankly before looking at Santana behind you and smirking, "Where's the fire, ladies?" he asks, licking his lips as he runs his eyes over Santana. You keep yourself from clenching your jaw and Santana pulls her hand out of yours, crossing her arms in front of her while addressing Puck.<p>

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Puckerman; unless you want me to gouge them out with my nails." She scowls and you lift your brows at the tone. Just a second ago when you were pulling her down the hall, you could've sworn you heard her chuckle quietly as she let you lead her towards the detention room. Maybe she just really didn't like Puck. Although you couldn't blame her, with the way he was eyeing her like he would a perfectly grilled steak.

"No need to be hostile, babe. Although the Latina fire is quite the turn on." He says with a wiggle of his brows.

"Never gonna happen."

"That's what you said at the party." He laughs and you shift, glancing at the Latina as she digs her nails into her forearms. "And look how that turned out."

"I had a minor lapse of judgment. Luckily I didn't lose my entire mind." She snarls back as Puck frowns faintly. You feel your lips twitch into a small grin and you look down to hide it as you stifle a laugh. Puck looks at you and shifts.

"Whatever. Yo, Britt, when are we going to finish that dance?" he asks smoothly, throwing his arm over your shoulder. You tense before relaxing a bit, he wasn't that bad you remind yourself, thinking of how he jumped in to help during the fight in the hallway.

"I…"

"Shouldn't you be in detention by now?" Santana growls, pushing his arm off you and Puck pulls his backpack tighter against his back.

"Shouldn't _you_?"

"We all should." You interrupt and they both look at you. Santana huff and glares at Puck as she pushes past him, leaving you to follow her quickly and Puck to drag his feet behind you. You walk into the room behind Santana and give Mr. Schuester an apologetic smile when he scolds you on your tardiness. "Sorry…" You mumble, sitting in your usual spot. Santana sits in hers and Puck foregoes his usual one, instead taking the one in front of you. You pause from taking your sketch book from your bag and look at him through your lashes.

"Sup." He grins, lifting his chin in a nod. You glance at Santana, arms crossed and back to you, and back at Puck watching you with a smirk.

"Hi." You say, putting your book down and opening it to a new page quickly, loosing yourself in finishing your sketch of Lord Tubbington.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester standing up and packing his briefcase is what made you look up to the clock to see that your time in detention was over. You had finished your drawing of Tubbs and started a new one. Santana as the focus. You knew that you should stop drawing her because of what happened when she found out but you were drawn to her and she was a perfect muse.<p>

You look down at your paper and smile at the black and white sketch of Santana sitting at her desk, back to you with her left knee brought to her chest, heel resting on her chair, and hair swept over her right shoulder as she busied herself with her phone.

That's how she spent the entire hour, while Puck had a nap with his head resting on his desk, Sam, Mike, and Finn played paper football and hangman, and both Azimio and Karofsky just sat there glaring at the rest of you in the room.

"Alright, guys, you can leave." Mr. Schuester says and everyone jumps up from their seats, except you, Santana and Puck who was still sleeping. You get up slowly, eyeing Puck with an amused smile and watch him with wide eyes as he snaps his eyes open, sending a glare to Sam who threw a paper ball at his face.

"Fuck off." Puck groans, wiping the corner of his mouth as his boys snicker and leave the room. Puck pushes out of the seat and catches your eye, smirking and leaning against your desk. "We should hang out, Pierce."

"Uhm…why?" you ask slowly and he chuckles leaning closer, licking his lips as he runs his eyes down your body. You lean back and he smirks.

"We could get to know each other better."

You furrow your brows and the both of you look towards Santana, not knowing she was still in the room, when she scoffs. She glances away from you and narrows her eyes at Puck. "Can I help you, Lopez? I'm trying to get to know Pierce over here." He says with a grin and Santana tightens her hands by her sides.

You tilt your head faintly and watch the brunette leave the room stiffly before slipping away from Puck when he wiggles his brows at you, and follow Santana out, quickly going to your locker before leaving the school.

"Santana, hold on!" you call, jogging down the school steps as she pulls her bike keys from her pocket, holding her helmet in her hand while going to her bike. You zip up your jacket and fumble with your bag and books in hand, tripping over your feet. You land on the cold pavement, jean clad knees hitting first and catch the rest of yourself with your outstretched arm. "Ow…" you whimper, looking at your palm and brush the pebbles and snow from your palm. You pout and look up, finding Santana looking back at you holding her helmet in front of her like she was going to put it on. You feel your cheeks heat up as her hands lower to hold the helmet in her lap, and push yourself off the ground, brushing your knees off and wiping your hand on your thighs.

You glance back up as you pick up your things and tilt your head as you slowly stand back up at Santana looking down at the helmet.

"I'm not going to wait forever, Blondie." She calls faintly and you widen your eyes, smiling largely as you make your way over with a hop in your step. Santana lifts a brow at you as she watches you basically skip over, and you stop when you reach her side, smiling bashfully.

"Hey."

Santana pulls her head back a bit with and tilt and eyes you before replying, "Hey." You let out a breath and she shifts on her bike, "How was your little fall?" You widen your eyes before ducking your head and blushing at the comment, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Um…"

"I don't have time for this, Pierce." She says, holding out her helmet. You accept it and put it on before stuffing your books into your bag and putting it on. Throwing your leg over the bike you sit down and slide forwards because of the seat, pressing closely against Santana's back. Your center presses against her backside and you blush like you have every other time she's given you a ride. "I'm perfectly fine with you tumbling off during a corner but unless you have some medical insurance you might want to hold on."

"Right." You nod to yourself and wrap your arms around her midsection, shifting to try and not be pressed directly against her. You subconsciously tighten your hold around the Latina when the bike starts and lift your feet off the ground as Santana kicks back the kick stand.

* * *

><p>You blink as Santana pulls up to your curb, tilting the bike to the side to let you off and waits for you to remove yourself before holding her hand out for her helmet. You blow some hair from your face as you hand it back and watch Santana, gather her hair in her hand as she lifts the helmet.<p>

"Do you want to hang out a bit?" you ask boldly and watch Santana almost drop her helmet. She looks at you in shock and you offer a small smile.

"Blondie…"

"You agreed that we're acquaintances, and acquaintances get to know each other better." You interrupt her and Santana gives you a pointed look.

"They don't have to."

"But they usually want to."

"Not if they don't want to become friends with the other person."

"Everyone wants to become friends with other people."

"Not true."

"Well in your case." You say with a small, challenging smirk. Santana narrows her eyes at you and you just tilt your head and your smirk grows. "I know that you like me." You shrug and Santana looks like someone just slapped her across the face. "You wouldn't have apologized to me if you didn't; and it's okay, because I like you too." You tell her, reaching out to touch the handle bar. Santana swats you hand away and you blush faintly, crossing your arms across your chest as you huff. "So…"

"I'm going home." She states with a blank look and pulls her helmet on before pulling away from the curb and speeding off as you watch her in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Hi, sweetie." Anne greets as you walk down the stairs into the living room. You spent the last two hours, after getting home, up in your room finishing up your homework and only came down because you heard the front door open and close the same time Tubbs jumped off your bed and waddled out of your room.<p>

"Hey," you reply easily, swinging around the stair railing. You smile at Vanessa sitting beside Nolan on the couch as she watches SpongeBob reruns; Nolan reading one of his chapter books. "Hey, Nessa." You say, lifting her off the couch to take her seat and place her on your lap. She mumbles a 'Hi' and leans into you while you run your hand through her hair before wrapping your arms around her. You nudge Nolan's leg with your knee and he looks up from his book, grunting a hello before returning his eyes to the pages. You laugh quietly and look up when you feel a presence behind you.

Anne smiles down at you three before going back to the kitchen and getting dinner ready.

"Brittany, will you take me to the park?" Nessa asks sweetly, tilting her head back to look up at you. You give her an apologetic smile and she pouts.

"Sorry, Nessa, it's too cold out today."

"But…"

"Vanessa, sweetie, your sister's right. Plus, dinner is almost ready." You mother calls from the kitchen and Nessa pushes her bottom lip out further as she turns back around and focuses on the TV.

"If it's warmer tomorrow then I'll take you after school." You whisper and she snaps her head around with a wide grin, nodding furiously. "Our secret for now." You whisper and she smiles silly at you, holding her hands over her mouth as she leans back into you again. You watch the show with her, only taking your eyes away from the screen when your phone buzzes in your pocket.

**New Message: Rachel Berry**

**Hello, Brittany, I've invited Kurt over for dinner at my house if you would like to join us?**

You arch a brow and look over at your mother.

"Mom?" you call and Anne lifts her head from chopping onions to look at you with a soft smile. "Rachel invited me over for dinner…can I?" you ask hesitantly.

"That's nice of her, sweetheart. You can take some left overs for lunch tomorrow." She smiles and you beam at her before typing out a reply to Rachel, letting her know you'll come.

**New Message: Rachel Berry **

**Perfect! Kurt says he'll pick you up on his way over. Expect him in fifteen minutes.**

"Where are you going?" Nessa asks and you smile at her, patting her thigh for her to crawl off you. She listens and squeezes between you and Nolan, who groans and shifts to give her more room, before you get up.

"I'm just going to eat at a friends."

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, Nessa." You chuckle, bopping her nose before ruffling Nolan's hair.

"C'mon, Brittany!" He smacks your hand away and sends you an harmless glare making you chuckle as you leave and go upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Don't you look adorable." Kurt coos as you get into his vehicle. You smile shyly, thanking him and put your belt on. You chose to wear dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a long sleeve knit sweater with a scarf. Your hair was pulled up into a ponytail and you had fuzzy navy blue ear muffs that didn't quite go with your light grey winter jacket left open.<p>

"Was I supposed to bring something? I feel like I was." You rush uncertainly as Kurt glances at you while turning a corner. He chuckles fondly and you frown, mumbling a, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just too cute, Brittany Pierce." You blush and he smirks while watching the road. "So…anything you want to tell me?" he asks knowingly and you slowly look at him in confusion.

"No?" you say hesitantly.

"Oh really?" he chuckles.

"Well yeah. What would I have to tell you?" You question, scratching the side of your head as you watch the roads, narrowing your eyes at the familiar route.

"Well, it's just that Santana apparently got home later than she should have after detention."

You shift in your seat and look out the window, "So?"

"So! Come on, Brittany. Give me something here."

"What do you want me to say? She gave me a ride home, that's all."

"That's all?!" he exclaims, "Brittany this morning she was walking around looking like someone shot her puppy…"

"Santana has a puppy?" you ask innocently, "Since when?"

"No she…don't try to change the subject." He says pointedly, "Something happened for you to go from ignoring her and her looking all down to her giving you a ride home."

"Nothing happened."

"People only say that when something happened." He laughs, and you widen your eyes when he pulls into Santana's driveway. "Oh, look where we are." He says with a grin, turning the vehicle off and getting out.

"Wha–hey! W-wait!" you shout, scrambling out of the car. Kurt locks it with a push of a button over his shoulder and you run up to meet him, "Why are we here?"

"It's Leroy and Hiram's anniversary and Rachel's gift to them is an empty house." He says and you furrow your brows before widening your eyes at Kurt's nod. "Yeah. Anyway, Maribel loves me, and apparently she is quite fond of you as well. She suggested Rachel and Santana invite us over but Santana being Santana ignored the suggestion so Rachel invited us both. The end." He finishes with a smile as we step onto the porch. You hold your bottom lip between your teeth as Kurt rings the doorbell, and smile faintly at Rachel when she yanks the door open with a huff.

"Finally!" she huffs, pulling you both in.

"God, Rachel, release." Kurt grumbles, pulling his arm from her hold and fixing the cuff of his shirt. "I'm delicate."

"Oh God, I can't believe I just heard you say that, Porcelain."

You lift your gaze from taking off your boots and stumble to the side when you see Santana, throwing your arm out to catch yourself. You take in a breath through your parted lips as you look over her change of outfit; black short shorts, a loose t-shirt with 'Brooklyn' written in cursive over her heart, and knee high white socks. Her hair was in loose messy waves and her eyes shift to meet yours after Kurt mumbles her a greeting.

You swallow and drop your boot, giving her a shaky smile to which she purses her lips and drops one step lower on the stairs.

"What are you doing, Santana? You said not to let anyone near your room, obviously because you didn't want to talk to anyone." Rachel states with narrowed eyes and Santana rolls her own, draping her arms over the stair railing.

"My house, Berry."

"It's my…"

"For two out of seven days. The remainder of the time, it's mine, so shut your gigantic pie hole." She sighs, running a hand through her long hair.

You follow her hand movement and look at Kurt when he moves to your side, whispering, "Nothing, my ass." You pull your gaze from Kurt's smug smirk and glance at Santana bickering with Rachel; not being able to help but smile at how sisterly they're acting.

"Girls, that's enough!" You watch with lifted brows as Santana and Rachel clamp their mouths shut at their mother's voice and proceed to glare at one another. "I said, that's enough." Maribel says, gently pushing Rachel away from her sister before hitting Santana's backside with a scolding look. Santana yelps with wide eyes and pushes Maribel's hand away.

"Mami!"

"Leave your sister alone."

"_Half_-sister!" she growls, her pink cheeks making her seem harmless as she glances to you. Kurt wiggles his brows at you, making you shift and basically trip over your own feet. Santana clears her throat and faces her mother. "It's Monday. I'm supposed to be Berry-free during the weekdays."

"Santana…" Maribel starts in a chastising tone.

"No, Mami! I didn't even get a good sleep last night because the Banshee kept shrieking!" you almost choke on spit when you hear her whine and Kurt lifts a hand to cover his mouth while Rachel gives Santana a deadly look.

"I most certainly do not _shriek_!"

"You fucking shriek."

"Language, Mija!"

"Lo siento…"

"This is so weird." You whisper to Kurt while he chuckles, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"Honey, this is the Lopez house."

* * *

><p>"So, Brittany!" You hesitantly lift your head at Palo's voice and swallow your food; stir fry and asparagus. Rachel looks slightly taken back at being cut off from talking about her latest Glee solo and both Kurt and Santana find amusement.<p>

"Uhm, yes?"

Palo smiles widely and you can't help but smile with him because it's the same as Santana's. Palo folds his arms over his chest and leans back in his chair.

"Santana mentioned you fixed up her hand, twice." You feel Santana tense beside you and look at your plate with a faint smile as your cheeks warm, "I looked at after I found out she'd been in more fights…" he says, pausing to give his daughter a pointed look and Santana just swallows and avoids anyone's gaze, "You cleaned her up pretty well. I'm impressed." He praises and you blush deeply, due to both the compliment and the fact that Santana talked about you to her father.

"Santana talked about Brittany?" Kurt questions with interest, a knowing smirk on his face. "Ouch!" he hisses when Rachel not so subtly kicks him in the leg. You arch your brow at Rachel and she looks at her "step-father".

"Papa, would you please elaborate?" Rachel asks, leaning over Kurt.

"Rachel," Palo laughs, "It's nothing. We were just talking."

"I understand that, but you were talking about my friend. _Santana_ was talking about _my_ friend."

"Rachel…" you mumble quietly.

"I was under the assumption you were both friends with her?" Palo says in confusion, looking at Santana who was rubbing her temple.

"Hmm, dear, Santana tiene sentimientos por ella." Maribel says with a knowing grin, lifting her glass to her lips and Santana snaps her head around to face her, pushing you back against your chair to see her fully.

"No! No tengo sentimientos por alguien!" Santana says quickly, looking between Maribel and Palo while you try not to stare at her. Palo makes an understanding sound while Maribel chuckles behind her glass; Rachel trying to figure out what they just said with her brows furrowed while Kurt sits there sipping gingerly on his drink. "And I didn't talk about her." Santana says to Rachel with narrowed eyes, "_Papi_ ask what happened, I told him, he asked who tried to bandage me up, I told him. Chill out, _Berry_, I'm not gonna steal your friend. It'd be too easy." She finishes with a smug grin, excusing herself from the table before ditching her dishes in the kitchen dishwasher and retreating to her room.

"Well that escalated quickly." Rachel states with an innocent smile.

"Maybe if you would stop causing drama." Kurt says and Rachel scoffs, giving him a look and starts to argue with him while you inwardly roll your eyes and look towards the stairs before focusing on your food.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by a little easier after Santana disappeared into her room, but the conversation went back to Rachel. Honestly, you were irritated with her five minutes into the dinner when Santana <em>was<em> there because she kept it interesting by throwing rude but funny comments out there. Without her it was all Rachel all the time, and you wanted to bash your head against the table until you knocked yourself unconscious. Not that you didn't like Rachel, she was a good friend and all, but she was a _little_ self-centered and that is not attractive. You missed Santana and all her witty comebacks and smug grins.

You jump slightly when Palo puts a hand on your shoulder, chuckling quietly at you before handing you two plates of pie. Maribel, Kurt, and Rachel were in the kitchen doing the dishes and obviously getting desert while Palo kept you company just outside the kitchen. You didn't realize he left until you saw the pie.

"Why don't you take Santana her desert?" he suggests and you shift, looking at his brown eyes uncertainly. He lifts the plates with a smile, his dimple showing, and you can't help but notice how much he looks like Santana. "I'm sure she'd rather you than Rachel or Kurt." He urges and you let out a small chuckle, taking the plates hesitantly.

"Everyone seems to think she likes me, wants to be my friend, but she always says we're not." You admit and Palo lifts a brow.

"I know my little girl," he says and you lift your brows at the nickname, "and that means I know when she likes someone. She has my Latino attitude and it's hard for people to deal with that which is probably why she doesn't have many people knocking on our door, besides idiots I chase away with a bat."

You let out a laugh and he crosses his arms with a grin.

"I know when she cares about someone though. If you pay attention, you can catch the way her eyes soften when you talk. Even when it's right after she had one of her death glares set on her sister." He laughs and you smile softly, looking at the two pies in your hands. "It takes a special person to start breaking down those walls, Brittany. For me it was her mother. Santana is like her old man when it comes to people." He finishes his small speech with a ruffle of your hair and you tense, holding back a growl when he pulls his hand back and laughs out an apology. "Santana hates when I do that too. I'll let you go." He winks and you give him a nod before slipping passed the kitchen archway and head up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I swear to god, Berry," Santana snaps and you chuckle quietly after knocking with your knee, "If that's you I'm going to wait until you're asleep and then cut those hideous bangs from your head; and believe me, I'll be doing you a…"<p>

"Your dad said to bring you pie." You say as soon as the door opens, thrusting her plate out to her.

"Favor." She finishes through a breath. You wet your lips and offer a faint smile, lifting the plate of pie. Santana looks down at it before looking at you through her lashes, sending your heart spiraling up into your throat. You swallow and let out a breath when Santana takes your offering. "How is it the past three times someone has come knocking on my door, it's been you?" she asks.

"Luck?"

"I'm sure that's it." She snorts, turning around to walk back to her bed. You shift unsurely, wondering if her leaving her door open was an invitation or a trick, and look at her with wide eyes when she speaks up, "If you're not coming in, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Oh, I was...I didn't know if…"

"Shut up, and close the door behind you, Pierce." She rolls her eyes, her lips twitching. You catch it and smile bashfully, stepping inside, and close the door behind you.

"So…" you draw out, looking at Santana. You blush when you see her staring at you with an arched brow, plate of pie resting in her lap.

"Seriously, Pierce, you're making shit awkward."

"S-sorry." You mumble, looking around the room nervously.

"You can sit down, you know." You look at her in surprise and hesitantly make your way over to her bed, sitting down gingerly at the edge. Santana shakes her head at you before taking a bite of the pie, humming happily at the taste. You eat your pies in silence, only the scraping of silver hitting the porcelain making any noise in the room.

"So, what are you doing for your art project?" you ask randomly, putting your plate on your lap as you look at Santana. She slowly looks at you and you shrink with a small smile.

"Are you seriously thinking now would be the time to ask me to be your fricken muse?" she asks incredulously.

"I'm not asking you to be my muse." You shrug with a small smile.

"Because, I'm not…w-wait what?" she stutters and you giggle at her, tilting your head to the side as you watch her shake her head.

"I'm not asking you to be my anything, I was just wondering what you're doing for your project."

Santana blinks and shifts, glancing at a canvas tucked near her dresser. You follow her gaze and jump off the bed, going over to it.

"Whoa, no." she says quickly, putting her plate down and moving to stop you. You laugh quietly and lift it up as Santana lunges forwards and swats your hands away, managing to slip between you and the canvas.

"Why can't I see it?" you ask, hoping Santana won't notice how red your cheeks are from how close she is to you. You can literally feel heat radiating off her as she puts her canvas back. "Is it not done?"

"No," she sighs heavily, turning around. You suck in a breath as Santana straightens, swallowing when she realizes how close the both of you are. "I-it's not that."

"Hmm?" you hum in questions, pulling your gaze from perfectly plump lips. You look into dark orbs and Santana takes in a breath, parting her lips to say something before blinking twice and shaking her head.

"Just don't touch it." She bites and you flinch at her sudden change in attitude. Santana walks by you, bumping your shoulder slightly on her way, and grabs both of your plates before walking to her door and opening it. "I have things to do." She says, looking out into the hall as you furrow your brows. "Hurry up, Pierce." She huffs impatiently.

You jump and walk over, taking the plates she thrusts into your hands before being pushed out of the room, tensing when the door slams behind you.

"Her walls might be a _little_ bit harder to break down." Palo comments at the top of the stairs, having witnessed you being pushed out his daughter's room. You give him a tight lipped smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like? No? I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully not to far away but yeah. Hope you liked it. P.S. I used Google translate for Spanish so sorry if that's totally butchered. **

**-LMB**


End file.
